Expérience ratée
by kocylender
Summary: Aphrodite a décidé de créer une nouvelle rose pour attaquer ses ennemis. Mais son expérience a raté. Et maintenant il va devoir réparer ses erreurs. Mais va t-il y arriver? Ses victimes vont elles redevenir elles-mêmes? Humour Garantie.
1. Savant Fou

Bonjour, voici une nouvelle fics. Tout à démarré avec une image, puis une idée à germée des mois après en ayant oublié cette image, puis ça à continué avec un rêve de ma Nell d'amour pour finir avec ça. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qui arrivera à nos chers chevaliers d'or XD. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Savant fou**

Aphrodite venait de sortir de son laboratoire. Encore une expérience ratée. Il voulait mettre au point une rose qui aurait la particularité de diminuer les capacités de ses futurs adversaires. Mais ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Shura était partit depuis environ une heure à cause des taches de rose sur sa tunique. Et oui, son cobaye avec l'odorat sensible. Enfin presque. Il déposa les roses mal odorantes qui étaient dans une bassine sur son balcon. Cet effluve nauséabond allait lui faire perdre connaissance. Il s'en alla laissant l'objet de son courroux pencher dangereusement sur le rebord. Il claqua la porte et retourna dans son laboratoire pour ranger un peu. Il y avait un peu liquide visqueux sur le mur de droite. Il prit son éponge et l'essuya, avec des gants je vous prie. Il prit une douche afin d'enlever cette horrible odeur.

Pendant ce temps là, trois chevaliers d'or sans armure, se dirigeait vers la maison du grand pôpe. Ils étaient passé par le jardin d'Aphrodite afin d'admirer les nouvelles créations du jeune prodige du jardinage. Il faut savoir qu'Aphrodite était le rivale d'Aldébaran. Tout deux étaient excellents jardiniers. Et chaque chevalier venait les voir afin d'avoir des conseils. Passant ce magnifique jardin, Camus, Saga et Kanon ne virent pas l'oiseau se poser sur la bassine, Ils ne virent pas non plus celle-ci se balancer dangereusement sur le balcon. Et encore l'oiseau partir et faire renverser la bassine malodorante sur eux. Quelques roses éparpillées sur eux, mais un liquide visqueux qui se cristallisa à la vitesse de la lumière grâce au pouvoir de Camus.

Pendant ce temps là, trois chevaliers d'or sans armure, se dirigeait vers la maison du grand pôpe. Ils étaient passé par le jardin d'Aphrodite afin d'admirer les nouvelles créations du jeune prodige du jardinage. Il faut savoir qu'Aphrodite était le rivale d'Aldébaran. Tout deux étaient excellents jardiniers. Et chaque chevalier venait les voir afin d'avoir des conseils. Passant ce magnifique jardin, Camus, Saga et Kanon ne virent pas l'oiseau se poser sur la bassine, Ils ne virent pas non plus celle-ci se balancer dangereusement sur le balcon. Et encore l'oiseau partir et faire renverser la bassine malodorante sur eux. Quelques roses éparpillées sur eux, mais un liquide visqueux qui se cristallisa à la vitesse de la lumière après quelques minutes d'insulte, grâce au pouvoir de Camus. Mais le liquide avait déjà pénétré dans les vêtements de nos chers chevaliers ainsi qu'une petite partie dans la peau. Ils devaient retourner dans leurs temples pour enlever cette odeur répugnante.

Le soir arriva bien vite dans notre sanctuaire d'Athéna. Les chevaliers après une bonne partie de poker dans le temple du taureau, oui c'était son tour cette semaine. Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre le monde des rêves vers les trois heures du matin.

Le lendemain matin dans trois temples respectifs des cris surgirent au beau milieu de l'après midi. Mais que ce passait il donc ici ? Dans quels temples venaient ses cris mystérieux ?

* * *

HA, vous voulez savoir la suite?, Maintenant? Non je vous laisse patienter un peu. Faut que j'avance avec ses projets XD. A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	2. Découverte partie 1

Bonjour, voici la suite, je posterais la deuxième partie dans la soirée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, le suspense ne seras pas très long. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA. Et je ne suis toujours pas sadique, quoi que...

* * *

_Comme je vous l'avais dit précédemment, Aphrodite a essayé de mettre au point une nouvelle arme avec comme cobaye Shura, oui le pauvre. Cette nouvelle arme a été versée sur trois nouveaux chevaliers : Kanon, Saga et Camus. Maintenant nous retournons au sanctuaire, au lendemain de l'expérience ratée._

**Chapitre 2: Découverte partie 1**

Temple du capricorne

Shura venait de se lever. En se regardant dans le miroir, il poussa un cri, inhabituel pour un chevalier. Un cri aigue, mais un cri quand même. Puis ensuite, remis son pyjamas, parce que le chevalier voulait prendre une douche, mais avec ce qui se passait, et ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, il n'osait pas. Alors il se brossa les dents, se lava le visage. Et fulmina en robe de chambre et pantoufle. Il sortit de son temple le visage rouge, oui car il était en colère, extrêmement en colère et se dirigea vers le douzième temple demander des explications au chevalier des poissons. Au lieu de tambouriner sur la porte afin de montrer son mécontentement et sa détermination à protester jusqu'au bout, il explosa la porte à coup de EXCALIBUR, entra dans la demeure, fouilla tout la maison pour trouver son propriétaire. Marqua un arrêt lorsqu'il vit le jeune suédois.

Shura : Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait crétin ? demanda t-il avec politesse.

Aphrodite : Shura ?, c'est toi ?, demanda le chevalier

Shura : Non c'est le poissonnier, espèce de connard, répondit-il toujours poliment.

Apfrodite : Mais comment ?... Oh merde. C'est des vrais ?, montre.

Le capricorne passa du rouge vif au pâle, pour revenir aux rouge écarlate. Et la seule réponse qu'eut notre bel ami fut…

Shura : EXCALIBUR

Temple des gémeaux

Saga : Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrg. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON. Comment. Que… de… podgfhjsrefvcsgdkerfbugzgf( c'est pour dire qu'il ne parle pas super bien et que je n'aii pas le décodeur pour)

Kanon : Fait moins de bruit. Y en a qui essaye de décuver tranquille.

Saga : Respire. Respire, vite un sac, un sac, respire._ C'est un mauvais rêve. Respire. C'est bien, tu respire tranquillement, ca va aller. Tu vas fermer les yeux et les rouvrir dans quelques minutes. Et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est rien._

Kanon passa devant lui, le regarda avec des yeux encore embrumé par le sommeil et le reste d'alcool dans le sang, se regarda à son tour dans le miroir de la salle de bain et retourna se coucher. Dix minutes plus tard, le temps pour le dragon des mers de retourner dans son lit en mode loque, de se regarder encore et encore, de fermer ses yeux très fort, de se regarder encore une fois pour être sur que ce n'était pas un rêve, d'ouvrir les yeux parce qu'il venait de comprendre une petite partie de ce qui lui était arrivé à lui et à son frère. Il bondit hors de son lit et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, regarder encore son frère et de poser la question la plus débile qui soit.

Kanon : Tu penses que c'est l'alcool ?

Temple du verseau

Camus s'était levé comme chaque lendemain de cuite phénoménale. Il était allé dans la salle de bain pour découvrir quelques bleus qu'il avait eu en se cognant contre les tables et autres meubles arrivant en dessous du bassin et contre lesquelles malheureusement tout humain normalement constitué se serait cogné. Il découvrit avec stupeur son état, il prit une demi-heure pour détailler l'ampleur des dégâts. Essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait la veille pour comprendre ce qui avait pu permettre un tel changement. Mais rien, son cerveau déjà surchauffé par une telle découverte devait faire une pause. Et quoi de mieux qu'un bon bain relaxant. Il remplit sa baignoire, prit son savon spécial moment de détente, des huiles essentielles : Camomille, lavande, marjolaine et orange, en augmentant les doses car il en avait réellement besoin. Et il y plongea. Il resta tendu pendant dix minutes et se détendit. Respirant calmement il réfléchit à peine 1 minute et la solution vint, c'était aussi simple que ça. Un seul mot, plutôt un seul nom : Aphrodite. Il se calma termina son bain relaxant très efficace, se prépara comme tous les jours, enfin presque. Et il partit en direction du temple d'Aphrodite. Mais il se souvenu que Kanon et Saga devait être dans la même situation que lui. Il respira profondément. Et descendit. Il fallait mieux être plusieurs pour tabasser… heu non, demander des explications à l'apprenti sorcier qui se trouvait au douzième temple. Mais le problème à présent de passer inaperçu dans le temple de son meilleur ami Milo. a allait être mission impossible.

* * *

Voilà ^^


	3. Découverte partie 2

Bonjour, comme je suis gentille, je le met maintenant parce qu'aussi non je vais me faire tuer par vous et je ne veux pas rencontrer Rune, ou bien Minos ou Eaque. Mais je veux bien voir Rhadamanthe et son mono sourcil XD. Bon je vous laisse savourer la suite. Mais avant un peu de pub. Je vous conseil de regarder le TUMBLR de Nell dont le lien est sur mon profil, elle a uploader de nouveaux dessins magnifiques ainsi que des saints en homonculus. Je vous conseil, ça vaux le détour.

* * *

_Aphrodite s'est fait agressé à son réveil par un Shura très en colère, Saga fait une crise et respire dans un sac en papier tandis que son frère se dit qu'il doit son état et celui de son frère à l'alcool. Pendant ce temps, Camus a compris le pourquoi du comment et essaie de passer inaperçu dans un certain temple en particulier. Voilà ce que vous aviez manqué. Enfin presque. Voici la suite._

**Chapitre 3: Découverte partie 2**

Temple du Capricorne

Personne en vue. Le temple était désert. Aucune trace de Shura et de son cosmos dans la maison. Camus respira et passa calmement la maison un petit sourire aux lèvres remerciant les dieux que son ami ne soit pas dans les parages.

Temple des Gémeaux

Kanon : … Non mais tu vois ça expliquerait des trucs. Comme heu… je ne sais pas moi. Les gueules de bois phénoménaux. Ou bien les hallucinations que j'ai. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mis le vieux dans sa boisson, mais ça fait des trucs étranges. T'es pas d'accord avec moi ?

Saga : Arrête de dire des conneries. Déjà Dohko n'est pas vieux…

Kanon : Excuse moi mais si, il a plus de 261 ans…

Saga : 262, on l'a fêté la semaine dernière.

Kanon : Ouais, 262 comme tu veux.

Saga : Et ne me coupe pas. Et puis y a surement une explication logique à ce qui nous arrive. Et arrête de regarder sa lampe de lave lorsque tu bois son truc, ça te rends complètement con.

Kanon : C'est pas de ma faute si ce truc me fait planer. J'aime bien ça.

Saga : C'est pour ça que tu en a des tonnes dans ta chambre.

Kanon : C'est mieux que des têtes de mort.

Temple du cancer

Deathmask : Hein on parle de moi ? Allez tous vous faire voir.

Il se rendormit aussitôt comme si de rien était. Il remit sa couverture sur sa tête. Peut être que la lumière du soleil qui traversait ses volets le gênait.

Temple des gémeaux

Kanon : Regarde, c'est tout doux, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si gros.

Saga : Arrête de toucher. On dirait un pervers

Kanon : Allez, vas-y touche, ça fait bizarre. C'est pas la même sensation. C'est bizarre.

Saga : Ouais c'est vrai. Ta vu en plus ça rebondit bien. Et puis si je fais ça, sa deviens plus gros.

Kanon : C'est marrant. Mais on doit faire quelle taille ?

Temple du sagittaire

Par malheur, il rencontra Aioros en pleine possession de ses moyens. Afin de pouvoir se dégager le plus vite possible, il dû expliquer ce qui se passait. Après quelques minutes où le verseau mit des claques au sagittaire afin de le réveiller parce que celui-ci s'était évanoui à cette annonce surprenante. Il décida de l'accompagner afin de voir l'étendue des dégâts provoquer par Aphrodite.

Temple des gémeaux

Saga : C'est horrible, je ne peux plus mettre mon armure. C'est pas pratique. Ça me les compresse carrément. Et ça fait mal.

Kanon :…

Temple du scorpion

Milo venait de finir son petit déjeuner. Même à une heure de l'après midi il fallait bien manger. Il sortit de sa demeure et entra dans son temple par la porte dérobée. A ce moment là il vit Aioros qui lui fit un signe de la main et Camus qui essayait de se cacher derrière son camarade. La fuite était la meilleure option pour lui.

Milo : 'Lut vous deux. Camus pourquoi te caches-tu derrière Aioros? Tu ne veux pas que je te vois ? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal hier ? Tu me fais la gueule ?

Camus : Non je ne te fais pas la gueule. C'est juste que c'est..., enfin tu vois. Non, tu ne vois pas. Faut pas que tu me regardes c'est tout.

Milo : T'as une voix bizarre, t'es sûr que ça va ?

Camus : N'approche pas.

Milo : Mais Camus, je t'en supplie, qu'est ce que tu as, tu me fais peur. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre.

Camus : Tu ne me perdras pas. Je… Milo je t'avais dit de ne pas t'approcher. Milo, tu saignes. Milo, MILOOOOOOOOOOO !

Temple des gémeaux

Saga : Avec un bandage tu penses que ça ira ?

Kanon : Essaie, mais je pense que c'est peine perdue. C'est trop gros, ça ne va pas passer.

Temple de la vierge

Shaka n'avait pas besoin de parler. Juste un regard suffisait. Oui devant cette découverte, il avait ouvert les yeux. Un Aioros bien calme, affichant un sourire plus que suspect qui s'élargissait au fil des minutes et essayait de se rétracter mais en vain. Un Milo qui saignait encore du nez et tentait d'éviter de trop regarder Camus. Et un Camus, calme, en apparence, et qui cachait cette chose qui était sur sa poitrine en vain.

Milo : On peut partir ? J'ai pas envie de salir ton sol. Tout neuf. Alors ?

Shaka : Je ne rigolerais pas, pas devant toi en tout cas. Passez vite. Je ne vais pas tenir bien longtemps.

Camus : Merci.

A la sortie du temple, ils entendirent Shaka rire. C'était la première fois de leur vie qu'ils l'entendaient rire. Plutôt traumatisant. Alors ils pressèrent le pas.

Temple des gémeaux

Kanon : Je te l'avais dit que ça ne rentrerait pas. T'en a des gros.

Saga : MAIS JE NE PEUX PAS ME PRESENTER SANS ARMURE DEVANT LE GRAND POPE. Qu'est ce qu'il va dire. Il faut qu'il nous aide.

Kanon : Met une toge, ça va tout cacher.

Temple du lion

Aioria s'était prit un pic de glace en pleine face parce qu'il avait ri devant Camus lorsqu'il lui avait tout expliqué. Du coup, Marine avait aidé le chevalier du verseau à cacher cette chose proéminente. Où en minimiser la grosseur et avait appelé Shaina à la rescousse, la demandant de la rejoindre dans le temple des gémeaux. Le problème résolu, en partie, ils descendirent tous, enfin presque car Aioria avait préféré après quelques regards noirs de rester chez lui. En plus il était encore en caleçon.

Temple du cancer

Deathmask : Non mais je ne vous permets pas. Patte blanche, hein.

Deathmask se retourna encore dans son lit, laissant la couverture tomber par terre. Il n'a vraiment pas du remarquer les quatre chevaliers qui ne faisait que passer dans son temple.

Temple des gémeaux

Saga : Non mais c'est trop large. Ça ne me va pas. On a rapetissé en plus. Je te jure je trouve le dieu qui nous a fait ça, je le tue. On l'a déjà fait une fois, ça ne va pas être compliqué de le refaire.

Kanon : Moi, ça me va. Quand on est habitué c'est cool.

Saga : Je vais vraiment le tuer ce dieu merdique. Me faire ça à moi. Pourquoi pas en grenouille pendant qu'il y est.

Kanon : Et te faire draguer par Zélos ?, non merci.

Saga : Mais t'es dégoutant.

Camus : je confirme.

Saga et Kanon se retournèrent et virent Camus entouré de Milo, Aioros et Marine, très vite rejoint par Shaina. Heureusement qu'elle portait des masques parce qu'elles essayaient de ne pas rire.

Shaina : Bon on, non, je ne peux pas. C'est trop pour moi.

Saga : Tu crois que ça nous fait plaisir d'avoir ça et de ne pas pouvoir les cacher.

Kanon : On plus les miens pointent. C'est normal ?

Milo se retourna essaya de contenir un nouveau flux de sang qui venait de jaillir. Tandis que les filles essayait temps bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Pendant ce temps là Aioros s'était approché de Saga avec un sourire plus que suspect sur le visage et avait agrippé, oui agrippé les seins de celui-ci. Et les palpaient sans ménagement. Saga horrifié envoya valser le malotru contre le mur à sa gauche.

Camus : Heu… j'ai une explication des plus sensés pour notre état.

Saga : Tu sais quel dieu nous a fait ça ?

Kanon : Mais non c'est l'alcool du pépé.

Camus : Non, c'est Aphrodite.

Saga : oh, putain de m**** de fils de p****.

Kanon : Je vais l'exploser.

Saga : l'envoyer dans une autre dimension.

Camus : Après qu'il ait fait un antidote.

Temple du poisson

Aphrodite : Je te le jure Shura. Je t'en supplie, met un t-shirt. Je ne peux pas me battre contre toi avec tes formes généreuses en pleine vue.

Shura. À cause de toi, je ne peux plus mettre le haut de mon armure. Je vais te tuer.

Aphrodite : Je te le jure, c'était pas mon intention. Je vais faire un antidote. Mais va mettre un truc sur ce bandeau, car ça ne cache pas grand-chose.

* * *

Et oui, nos chers chevaliers sont devenus de belles amazones. Vous aurez la suite promis. Et non je ne serais pas trop méchante contre eux. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Vous ne me croyez pas?


	4. Révelation partie 1

Bonjour, voici la suite d'expérience ratée, je sais vous attendez la suite depuis plus de 4 jours. Et la voici, j'espère que vous la trouverez aussi marrante que ce que vous aviez vu. Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait plaisir. Je ne sais pas ce sera pour quand la suite vu que je travail. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une suite et essayerais de l'écrire le plus vite possible. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Révélation partie 1**

_Camus, Kanon, Saga et Shura se sont transformés en filles grâce à l'expérience visqueuse d'Aphrodite. Shaka, Aioria, Marine, Shaina, Milo et Aioros sont au courant de la nouvelle condition de leurs compères. Shura tente encore de tuer Aphrodite, mais celui-ci ne peut se défendre à cause des atouts proéminant du capricorne. Voici ce que vous avez raté dans les précédents épisodes._

Une belle matinée ensoleillée venait de faire son apparition au treizième temple du sanctuaire. Shion malgré sa petite gueule de bois s'était levé aux aurores avec son compagnon de toujours et admirait le soleil se lever sur les environs. Après cela, Ils prirent leur petit déjeuné, et allèrent « s'entraîner » dans la pièce prévu à cet effet. « L'entraînement » fut intense. Ensuite vînt l'heure de la détente dans les bains du palais et en dehors aussi. Il fallait bien relaxer son corps et son esprit. Puis ils filèrent côte à côte dans le bureau du grand pôpe afin de faire diminuer la paperasserie. Et « rechercher des informations » en « explorant » les diverses lignes dans la bibliothèque privée. Enfin vers midi, l'heure de la pause déjeunée, ils mangèrent sur le balcon pôpale toujours en admirant le vue et en discutant de certains problèmes qu'il fallait régler au plus vite. Puis vers les deux heures de l'après-midi, ils entendirent des cris provenant du temple du poisson. Celui-ci devait « s'entraîner » dur avec Shura car il criait souvent son nom, et lui demandait de s'arrêter pour ensuite recommencer à le crier sans aucune retenue. Ce qui fit sourire les deux jeunes ex-retraités du sanctuaire. Ils se regardèrent, et replongèrent dans « l'exploration des interprétations des lignes de la main » qu'ils n'avaient pas encore « admirées » (1).

Les chevaliers et amazones présents dans le troisième temple montèrent les marches les séparant du temple du poisson. Ils étaient tous décidés, ou bien toutes, parce que maintenant ce sont de charmantes demoiselles à en découdre avec la sardine. En arrivant dans le temple de la vierge, ils virent le chevalier en question plaquer une main sur sa bouche et pratiquement tourner le dos à leur arrivés. Décidément la crise de fou rire n'allait pas passer. En arrivant devant la douzième maison du zodiaque, ils n'entendirent aucun bruit. Ils pénétrèrent dans les appartements du jeune chevalier, mais encore là, aucun signe du jeune homme. En arrivant dans son laboratoire, ils le découvrirent assis les cheveux en batailles et les larmes aux yeux. Les charmantes jeunes femmes se ruèrent vers le chevalier du poisson prêtent à en découdre. Saga en voulant faire sa Galaxian Explosion se prit les pieds dans sa toge un peu trop longue pour sa toute nouvelle taille. Oui, passer d'un mètre quatre-vingt huit à un mètre soixante-huit a toujours des conséquences. Donc, il tomba, mais fut rattrapé par Aioros, qui par inadvertance posa ses mains sur sa poitrine très bien faite. Il fut envoyé dans les roses empoisonnées d'Aphrodite sans ménagement. Camus avait arrêté son attaque laissant une petite trainée de glace sur le sol qui eu pour conséquence de faire tomber Kanon sur ses fesses parfaites faisant rebondir ses seins accentuant le décolleté déjà plongeant qu'elle offrait aux autres personnes aux alentour. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire saigner encore une fois du nez Milo, qui s'évanouit. Camus avait remarqué Shura qui avait passé un T-shirt d'Aphrodite un peu petit pour lui. Ses seins ressortaient comme ceux de Kanon et le haut permettait de voir le nombril du chevalier. Camus regarda sa propre poitrine, puis posa ses yeux sur Aphrodite. Il ne devait en aucun cas penser à ce problème de taille et il se racla la gorge.

Camus : Je pense qu'il est inutile de lui en faire baver.

Shura : Non c'est inutile en effet. Il a décidé bien gentiment de faire l'antidote. Mais comment êtes-vous devenus… comme ça ?

Saga : Un seau nous ait tombés dessus. Ce crétin l'a laissé sur son balcon.

Kanon : Et toi ?

Shura : J'ai été son…cobaye. Mais je précise que ce n'est pas l'état dans lequel j'aurais DÛ me retrouver.

Aphrodite : Toute expérience comporte un risque hi hi !

Le poisson n'aurait pas du parler car tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui. Des regards assassins lui intimèrent de ne plus recommencer et de retourner au travail, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Saga : Nous devons en parler au pôpe. Il pourra peut être. Non faut le prévenir de notre état. Le temps qu'Aphrodite trouve l'antidote.

Camus : Je suis d'accord avec toi. S'il nous envoie en mission cela serait problématique.

Kanon : Mais qui va le lui annoncer ?

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Aphrodite qui se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise. Shura se leva et força le poisson à se lever. Tous les suivirent jusqu'au treizième temple. Au détour d'un temple, ils rencontrèrent Athéna. Elle venait de sortir de la bibliothèque. Ils la saluèrent tous.

Saori : Oh bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Comme vous êtes jolies. Je ne vous avez jamais vus auparavant. Mais peut être pourrions nous prendre un thé pour apprendre à se connaître ? Milo, tu saignes du nez. Tu devrais faire quelque chose pour y remédier. Au revoir.

Shura : Elle… elle…

Saga : Ne nous a pas reconnue.

Camus : On est… jolie ?

Kanon : Non mais c'est quoi cette déesse. Je vais lui…

En se retournant, Il se prit Aioros en pleine poire. Le sagittaire avait levé ses mains afin de l'attraper et de l'empêcher de poursuivre leur déesse. Mais par inadvertance ses mains se trouvèrent au même niveau que la belle poitrine du second gémeau.

Saga : Maintenant ce sont celles de mon frère que tu veux, puisse que tu ne peux pas avoir les miennes.

Aioros : Mais…

Pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se retrouva encastré encore une fois dans le mur à sa droite.

En entendant ce bouquant, Shion sortit de sa contemplation « des astres » et se rua dans le couloir. Suivit de son compagnon, ils virent les chevaliers ainsi que les charmantes jeunes femmes. Elles avaient des airs de ressemblances avec certains chevaliers qu'ils connaissaient. Il se demanda si ses chevaliers en questions avaient des sœurs. Mais se rétracta avant de poser la question car il finit par remarquer que les jeunes et belles plantes devant lui était en réalités ses chevaliers. Il se frotta les yeux se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé, si la contemplation très prolongée des « astres » avec son compagnon n'était pas un effet secondaire. Mais non pas du tout.

Camus : Cela ne nous fera pas redevenir des hommes.

Shion en se raclant la gorge : Bien sûr que non, je le sais bien. Je pourrais savoir ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

Shura jeta au pied du grand pôpe la morue responsable de cette ignominie. Le poisson pleura tout en expliquant la situation et en demandant pardon aux autres, disant que cela n'était qu'un accident.

Dohko : Ce n'est rien. (Regards assassins). Euh… je veux dire tout problème euh a euh une euh solution. Tu trouveras l'antidote. Mais il faut prévenir les autres. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Shion ?

Shion : Bien sûr, avertir les autres chevaliers d'or est la meilleure chose à faire.

Dohko : Et bien je vais le faire. Vous vous restez ici.

Shion : En attendant, les servantes que je vais trouvez dans le coin vont vous trouver des vêtements beaucoup plus… adéquat. Oh Aioros, pourrais-tu t'occuper de notre cher Aphrodite ? Je reviens. Allez dans mon bureau vous deux. Et les autres allez dans ma chambre attendre les vêtements. Sauf toi bien sûr Milo. Tu accompagneras Dohko pour que ça aille plus vite. Tous s'éclipsèrent évitant le regard noir des saints changé en fille.

(1) J'espère que vous avez compris que je ne parlais pas de travail, ni d'entrainement, mais plutôt de la découverte de l'autre dans toute sa splendeur. Et oui, ils ont décidé de ne rien faire de leur journée. Ils sont jeunes et ils en profitent.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite. Je ne suis pas une sadique. Je n'aime pas martyriser ses personnages. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA. Qui vient de me traiter de sadique la?


	5. Révelation partie 2

Bonjour, je sais vous avez attendu longtemps pour la suite. Et bien Enjoy, elle est là. Et ne me taper pas s'il vous plait, j'ai fais le plus vite possible. Bon je vous laisse savourer cette suite.

Guest: Et bien Aphrodite se protège, il met des gants, une combinaison et pis voilà. S'il avait été transformé en fille ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Révélation partie 2**

_Saga, Kanon et Camus ont débarqués chez Aphrodite pour essayer de lui foutre une grosse raclée. Mais ils se sont retenus en voyant Shura qui l'avait déjà massacré. Ils sont partit dans le temple du grand pôpe et ont croisés Saori qui ne les a pas reconnu. Puis on pu expliqués la situation à Shion. Et Aioros est prit pour un gros pervers. Voici ce que vous aviez manqué pour le dernier épisode d'expérience ratée. _

Dans l'immense chambre du grand pôpe, nos « amazones » se faisaient aidées par les servantes à revêtir les tuniques spécialement faites pour les femmes. Mais aussi à se préparer et à être impeccable. Les servantes avaient apportées selon les ordres de Shaina et de Marine des bandes de cires. Les jeunes demoiselles avaient regardées ses instruments sans réellement savoir ce que c'était et les regardaient après quelques minutes de batailles contre elles mêmes. Bien sur, les deux guerrières avaient enlevées leur masques et l'ont pouvaient voir sur leur visage un sourire bienveillant. Shaina s'occupaient des jumelles tandis que Marine s'occupaient de Shura et de Camus. Camus bien évidement avait accepté de s'épilée les jambes ainsi que de s'occuper de sa pilosité sous ses bras. Shura avait été beaucoup plus récalcitrant, mais ne braillait pas comme Saga qui gisait sur le sol, maitrisée par sa sœur Kanon. Après quelques heures de changement vestimentaires pour savoir quelles robes allaient avec quel teint, quel sous vêtements il fallait mettre, et comment les mettre. Surtout pour le soutien gorge. Même Camus dont la grâce féminine transpirait de sa magnifique peau pâle eu du mal à mettre son soutient gorge. Ne parlons pas des trois autres. Elles ne purent en mettre aucun, car leur taille était plutôt généreuse. Elles durent se résoudre à enfiler leur tunique sans soutien. Saga avait un chiton bleu nuit qui par miracle cachait sa poitrine et laissait ses bras nus. Comme son frère qui avait la même tenue mais en azur clair avec les manches qui lui couvrait juste les avant bras. Shura avait opté pour un peplos jaune bouton d'or. Camus après quelques essayage portait une magnifique robe vert pomme qui soulignait parfaitement sa magnifique taille de guêpe. Cette robe mettait en valeur sa parfaite poitrine. En effet elle était décolletée était soutenue par une ceinture enroulée mise juste sous sa poitrine. C'est à ce moment là qu'Athéna entra dans la chambre et découvrit ses divines jeunes femmes qui étaient des hommes encore 24 heures auparavant.

Aphrodite était avec Aioros dans le bureau du grand pôpe. Assis sur le canapé, ils buvaient un thé à la camomille que les servantes avaient apportée Aiorios se tourna vers son ami. Il affichait un sourire satisfait.

Aioros : Aphrodite, je dois te remercier tu sais ?

Aphrodite : Heu mais pourquoi ? J'ai fais quelque chose pour toi dernièrement ?

Aioros : Oui, tu as enfin réalisé mon rêve de toujours. Depuis que je le connais, je n'ai rien pu dire, je devais le considérer comme un ami. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre depuis ma résurrection. Je faisais un blocage.

Aphrodite : Abrège s'il te plait. Je ne comprends rien du tout.

Aioros : Maintenant qu'il est comme ça, je vais enfin pouvoir me lancer. Je vais pouvoir lui dire mes vrais sentiments.

Aphrodite : Mais de qui tu me parle.

Aioros : C'est le coup providentiel du destin. Je vais enfin pouvoir épouser Saga, lui dire que je l'aime, pouvoir avoir des enfants. Tu te rends compte. Grâce à toi, mon rêve se réalise. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas le rendre comme avant.

Aphrodite :…

Aioros toujours avec un sourire radieux, qui en plus tenait les mains d'Aphrodite, attendait une réponse qui allait dans son sens. Avec ses yeux plein d'espoir et d'étoile, il divagua sur le genre de robe que Saga pourrait porter à leur mariage, ainsi que La composition florale que le poisson pourrait faire. Aphrodite essaya de se dégager en vain, se disant que le sagittaire avait reçu trop de coup sur la tête. Mais il était réellement sérieux.

Aphrodite : Mais tu sais que si je t'aide, et que je fais exprès de ne plus les rendre comme avant, ils vont me cuire à la broche. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je suis trop beau pour ça.

Aioros : Mais, Mais, il ne t'arrivera rien. Tu peux faire semblant.

A ce moment là, les filles ainsi que le grand pope, Dohko et leur déesse entrèrent dans la pièce. Ils s'assirent tous et purent discuter de la marche à suivre. Puis ils se dirigèrent dans la salle du grand pôpe où tous les autres chevaliers attendaient en rang. Personne ne s'attendait à voir de magnifiques jeunes femmes prendre la place de leur camarade. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Shion leur expose les faits. Mü se sentit gêné pour ses camarades, Aldébaran poussa un soupire de soulagement. Il avait évité de justesse la potion d'Aphrodite car la veille, il aurait du partir avec les trois autres chevaliers. Heureusement qu'il avait oublié son casque à ce moment là. Deathmask rigolait dans son coin aussi discrètement possible, mais lorsque Shura posa un regard meurtrier sur le cancer, il s'arrêta brusquement et repris un visage impassible. Montrant dans toute sa splendeur son statue de chevalier d'Athéna. Aioria qui était déjà au courant regardait sa bien aimée qui était à ses côtés. Shaka avait encore une fois ouvert les yeux pour regarder la tunique que portaient les chevaliers transformé en filles. Milo regardait ses pieds tandis qu'Aioros affichait un sourire niais. Et Aphrodite se faisait tout petit, mais vraiment tout petit.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt pour la suite. ^^


	6. Prise de conscience

Bonjour, voici un autre bombardement de cette fics pleine de surprise et de couple déjà vu. Dsl Vlamdamdam, mais je ne changerais pas. Mais j'aurais un nouveau couple. Parce que j'ai vérifié et seulement trois chapitres sur eux c'est mal. Enfin bref, merci pour les reviews et pour les personnes qui l'ont mis en favoris et follows. Bon je ne vous embête pas plus car je sais que vous l'attendez. J'ai trimez pour l'écrire, savourez. Et j'ai essayé de faire moins de paté de campagne. Je sais c'était nul. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Prise de conscience**

_Voici ce que vous aviez manqué : les nouvelles filles sont font relookées et épilées par deux amazones. Pendant ce temps Dohko avec l'aide de Milo ont prévenu les chevaliers d'or restant. Aioros à avoué ses sentiments et son plan de sabotage de potion à Aphrodite qui a décliné l'offre. Sa vie est trop précieuse. Les chevaliers d'or sont au courant de cette surprenante transformation. _

Tout les chevaliers se rendirent au temple d'Aphrodite afin de parler de cette maudite expérience et aussi de recueillir les impressions des amazones. Contre toute attente, Milo passa son chemin. Camus voulu lui parler, mais elle fut accaparée par les autres chevaliers qui voulait ses ressentit. Contre toute attente, Aioros se tenait tranquille. Il était resté loin de Saga et l'observait le plus sérieusement possible.

Aioria : Ca ne va pas Aioros ?

Aioros : Si ça va. Je vais peut être y aller. Il se fait tard, et la journée a été forte en émotion.

Aioria : Je te comprends, ça fait beaucoup. Surtout de savoir que son meilleur ami peut rester une femme toute sa vie, c'est dur. Vous ne pourrez plus parler des mêmes choses.

En fait pas du tout, il essayait de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait annoncer à Saga ses sentiments. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre son plan en route. En tout cas, il fallait que Saga arrête de penser qu'il était un pervers. Et qu'il arrive à lui faire comprendre que ses sentiments son purs et sincères. Il s'en alla vers son temple. Sans s'apercevoir qu'Aphrodite le suivait du regard. Le pauvre petit poisson. Il était seul, pas très loin d'une Shura remontée. Il n'avait pas envie de la regarder, ni de sentir sa présence. Il savait que cette nuit allait être la pire nuit de sa vie. Il soupira et continua à balancer ses jambes dans le vide. Deathmask lui observait son camarade le capricorne. Il essayait de voir quel changement surprenant avait bien pu avoir. En effet, ses traits étaient plus fins, ses cils plus longs, ses pommettes plus prononcées, ses lèvres plus dessinées, Il ne retrouvait plus grand chose de son ami. Une belle et magnifique jeune femme était là à présent devant ses yeux.

Camus put enfin se sauver de cet interrogatoire très gênant auquel toutes les filles avaient eu droit. Elle essaya de descendre rapidement les marches qui menaient jusqu'au temple du scorpion sans tombée. Elle arriva devant la porte, donna quelques coups, et entra en s'annonçant. Elle découvrit Milo dans sa cuisine l'air abattu. Elle s'assit à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas la regarder. Ce n'était plus son meilleur ami. Mais sa Meilleure amie à présent. Au départ c'était drôle, mais plus maintenant. Il avait prit conscience qu'elle n'allait plus redevenir le Camus qu'il connaissait. Il fallait tout reprendre à zéro, mais sans les saignements de nez. Il avait la tête baissé, il essayait de se focaliser sur son verre d'eau.

Milo : Tu dois être beau avec cette couleur. Ca doit bien t'aller.

Camus : Belle tu veux dire. Je suis devenue une femme. Mais oui, je me suis regardée dans le miroir. Et les filles m'ont trouvée… mignonne.

Milo : Je suis sûr qu'elles ont dû dire magnifique.

Camus : Pourquoi ça ?

Milo : Parce que c'est ce que je penserais en te voyant. Tu l'es, extrêmement, superbement. Même en tant qu'homme je te décrirais ainsi.

Camus regarda son meilleur ami avec les yeux rond. Et il se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir, ni comment se comporter face à cet aveux.

Camus : Je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Tu ne m'avais jamais dit ce genre de chose auparavant.

Milo : Si mais tu ne les entendais pas. Je les passais sous silence la plupart du temps. Je me souviens quand on était petit, je disais que tu étais ma princesse. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais en devenir une.

Camus : Milo arrête ! Je ne suis pas une princesse. Et mon état est temporaire. Et tu vas me regarder à la fin. Pourquoi tu m'évite ?

Milo : Si tu te voyais comme moi je te voyais, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça.

Camus : Regarde-moi. Elle tourna la tête de son meilleur ami vers elle et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Tu vois que tu peux me regarder. Et c'est magnifique ce que tu viens de me dire.

Milo : Tu es magnifique, cette couleur te va à ravir. Et avec tes cheveux couleur feu, c'est sublime.

Nouvelle pause. Camus sentit ses joues lui bruler un peu plus. elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. D'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir, mais d'un autre, il était triste que ce soit juste maintenant qu'il se décide à lui en parler et à le regarder ainsi. Mais une petite ombre venait de s'afficher au tableau. Un mince filet de sang venait de couler du nez du scorpion.

Camus : Tu ne peux rien faire contre cet afflux de sang ?

Milo : oh ! Désolé. C'est venu tout seul. Mais y a du progrès, je ne saigne plus comme avant.

Camus prit son ami dans ses bras qui s'évanouit aussitôt. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour que le gardien du huitième temple ne saigne plus et ne s'évanouisse plus.

Le soir même, Camus retrouva de nouveaux vêtements féminins dans son temple. Elle les rangea consciencieusement dans son armoire en mettant dans un carton ses anciens vêtements d'homme, à part ses tenus d'entraînement. Il se fit à manger et redescendit voir le scorpion. Ce soir elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle n'avait pas encore ressentit le contre coup de toute cette nouvelle expérience. Elle venait enfin de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Alors elle invita le scorpion à dormir chez elle, comme avant, pour se rassurer. Et le scorpion accepta. Alors, c'est main dans la main qu'ils montèrent au temple du verseau.

Shion : Maintenant il va falloir modifier leurs armures. Jusqu'à ce qu'Aphrodite trouve un antidote.

Athéna : Je vais demander à Hilda de Polaris de nous aider. J'ai déjà demandé aux chevaliers de bronze de m'accompagner jusqu'au sanctuaire d'Odin. Nous partirons dans trois jours.

Dohko : Comment allons nous faire. Après demain un émissaire des enfers va venir. Il va falloir cacher un peu tout ça.

Shion : Ou bien montrer que nous comptons des femmes dans nos rangs d'or. Mais attendons de voir ce qu'Aphrodite nous dira, d'ici là, je demanderais à Mü de modifier les armures, je l'aiderais pour aller plus vite.

Athéna : Bien faisons ça.

* * *

_MOUhahahahaahahahah, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et la suite je ne sais pas quand parce que là je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme. A bientôt._


	7. Mensuration et fou rire

Bonjour, désolé pour le retard, j'étais en train de discuter donc, je n'ai pas pu la poster avant. Donc, voici un nouveau chapitre, celui que vous attendiez tous et toutes avec impatience. Merci pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça fait toujours plaisir. Bonne lecture. Je reviens avec la suite dans pas longtemps. Mais pas ce soir faut attendre.

* * *

**Mensuration et fou rire**

_Ce que vous avez raté : Aphrodite se sent encore menacé, c'est compréhensible. Aioros va mettre un plan au point pour faire tomber Saga (ou « autre chose ») dans ses bras. Milo a enfin réalisé que son meilleur ami avait changé de sexe et lui a quand même avoué ses sentiments. Camus vient aussi de réaliser et a peur, donc il a demandé à Milo de passer la nuit avec lui pour être plus rassuré. Dans 2 jours un représentant des enfers va arriver donc Shion va réajuster les armures en attandant. Saori va partir à Hasgard et… et c'est tout._

La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos pour nos chevaliers. Shion faisait des croquis d'armures délaissant son tigre sur le lit en belle tenue d'Adam. C'est dur de se concentrer comme ça. Aphrodite s'était remit au travail pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, avec Shura surveillant ses arrières. Aioros qui mettait au point son plan infaillible pour faire tomber Saga sous son charme. Et Milo lui, pauvre Milo. Il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Déjà qu'avant c'était difficile lorsque Camus était un homme. Mais maintenant que c'était une femme, c'était intenable. Sentir le souffle de Camus lui chatouiller le cou, sentir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser contre sa peau. Ses jambes douces et bien épilées se frotter par inadvertance contre ses jambes était une vraie torture.

Oui, Milo souffrait, et pas qu'un peu. Camus avait revêtu une nuisette blanche qui lui arrivait jusqu'au genou. Ce qui avait grandement perturbé notre scorpion. Puis au fil de la nuit, notre verseau s'était collé à notre scorpion. Le gardien du huitième temple regrettait d'être venu dormir chez son amie. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit lui envoyait des images pas très recommandé dans de telles situations. Comme par exemple : Camus en écolière, Camus en sous vêtement, Camus en mini bikini, Camus dans un bon bain remplit de mousse, Camus sous la douche, Camus nue dans un lit avec pour simple vêtement un drap. Camus qui lui souriait, lui envoyait des baisers avec la main, qui lui faisait des clins d'œil. Le pauvre n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose. Camus avait emplit son esprit et l'avait pervertit avec son corps parfait.

Il avait déjà vu Camus nu, plusieurs fois, mais en homme. Maintenant, il essayait de ne pas l'imaginer nu, en femme. Mais c'était dur, surtout à ce moment là, où l'une des fines bretelles de la nuisette de Camus glissait doucement sur l'épaule de celle-ci. Milo se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang et se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller la princesse. Et il alla prendre une douche froide. Sept ou huit fois dans la nuit. Oui pauvre scorpion. Ses prochaines nuits allaient être dur à surmonter.

Le sanctuaire s'était éveillé depuis quelques heures déjà, Seiya, Shyriu, Hyoga, Shun et Ikki, venait de monter les marches du premier temple du sanctuaire. Ils virent tout d'abord, Shion, puis Camus. Camus portait sa tenue de chevalier d'or. Pendant ce temps là derrière un rideau, ils entendaient Mü qui soupirait de soulagement.

Mü : A la suivante.

La voix du chevalier du bélier transpirait l'insécurité, la peur et l'envie d'en finir au plus vite. Les cinq bronzes pour une fois réunis sans qu'une guerre s'annonce. Bin oui, c'est un miracle. Ils virent sortir une belle plante, avec des formes généreuses qui remettait la bretelle de son chiton. Elle avait des cheveux bleus et un sourire malicieux.

Kanon : Oups, dit-elle en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Je ne savais pas que de jeunes hommes étaient ici.

Elle secoua ses cheveux océan et leur fit un clin d'œil. Puis derrière le rideau arriva sa copie conforme. Avec un air beaucoup plus sévère, les mains sur les hanches. Sa tenue d'entrainement, emprunté à Aldébaran, était à moitié ouverte laissant découvrir sa généreuse poitrine.

Saga : Kanon arrête tes conneries, ce n'est pas drôle de te moquer d'eux.

Ikki : Ka…Kanon pffffff

Ikki se retourna pour essayer d'étouffer son rire naissant, mais sans succès, il sortit de la pièce, laissant ses camarades et son frère bien aimé baver d'une innocente façon devant les belles formes de leurs camarades de combat. Après s'être enfin calmé, il retourna dans la pièce et vit pour son plus grand malheur, la nouvelle apparence de Shura et il dû prendre appui contre le pan de la porte pour ne pas tomber par terre. Grâce à ce fou rire monumental, et à la magnifique petite moue du second gémeau, les chevaliers de bronzes reprirent leurs esprits.

Shiryu : Quel est ce maléfice ?

Seiya : Nous allons voir le dieu qui vous a fait ça et vous rendre votre apparence originelle.

Hyoga : Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber.

Saga : C'est Aphrodite…

Shun : La déesse Aphrodite ?

Shura : Non la débile d'anguille du douzième !

Les bronzes :…

Ikki : POUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Camus sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, il commença à baisser la température de la pièce. Les bronzes comme les ors se turent et se regardèrent tour à tour.

Camus : Ce n'est pas un peu fini avec vos âneries. On ne peut pas faire nos mesures tranquillement ?

Hyoga : Maître, votre voix, elle a changé, et… et vous êtes plus petit… Maître, c'est…

Camus : Oui, c'est bien moi Hyoga. Maintenant, il faudra que tu m'appelles maîtresse.

Kanon : Oui maîtresse, donné moi une fessée s'il-vous-plaît.

Saga : Kanon merde, tu vas arrêter de les traumatiser.

Kanon : Mais regarde, le petit est presque translucide comme un glaçon. C'est marrant.

Mü : Bon Saga, je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir prendre tes mesures afin d'ajuster correctement ton armure. Alors dépêche toi, plus vite on aura fini mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

Shion : Pourquoi t'es si pressé, tu n'apprécies pas de prendre leurs mensurations pour rectifier leurs armures ? Tu sais que c'est notre métier ?

Mü : Oui Maître, mais là c'est… trop… Volumineux. À part pour Camus, les siennes sont parfaites.

A cette réflexion, les amazones regardèrent leurs poitrines, mise à part Kanon qui lui s'en fichait royalement.

Kanon : Alors comme ça, t'aimes pas mater les filles. Pour une fois que tu peux toucher tu t'excuses, et lorsque tu peux te rincer l'œil, tu détournes les yeux. Avoue.

Mü : Mais non, c'est juste que c'est… gênant. Pour vous comme pour moi, je ne profiterais jamais de votre situation.

Kanon : T'es pas Aioros quoi.

Mü se mit à rougir et partit ranger nous ne savons quoi pour masquer sa gêne, ce qui fit rire tout le monde. Au même moment, Deathmask arriva tel un prince charmant dans son armure d'or étincelante, car oui aujourd'hui était le jour où il la polissait. Il s'approcha de Shura et…

Deathmask : …

Shura : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dévisager comme cela ? Tu voulais me parler ?

Deathmask : Heu…, ben…le…chleirhrhysdgsetr.

Deathmask se retourna et vira les manants en bronze qui venaient importuner le travail titanesque de notre cher bélier. Avant de sortir, il bomba le torse, se retourna et fit son plus beau sourire, celui d'un charmeur.

Deathmask : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Shura : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Et il sortit traînant à moitié les chevaliers de bronzes derrière lui. Et les engueula car leur comportement en galante compagnie l'horrifiait. De plus, par Athéna, cela n'était pas digne de chevaliers. Face à un tel discours, Saga resta plus que dubitatif, Kanon se grattait la tête car il n'avait rien compris, Camus serra ses poings et Shura vira au rouge tomate car il se sentait offensé.

Après avoir bien enguirlandé les chevaliers de bronze, Deathmask les envoya directement à la dernière maison du sanctuaire. À la rencontre d'Athéna, ce pourquoi ils étaient venus à la base.

Il se calma, essaya de penser à autre chose, fit quelques pas en direction de l'atelier de Mü puis en voyant le visage violacé de Shura, se décida à retourner dans son temple. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il avait juste prit la défense de jeunes demoiselles qui se faisait ouvertement humiliées par de jeunes mécréants tout juste sortis du ventre de leur mère.

Mais il est vrai cette situation était bizarre et pas seulement la situation, lui-même avait des réactions des plus étranges. Au départ en voyant ses jeunes amazones, il s'était dit que c'était une blague médiocre sur la condition des femmes chevaliers.

Cependant son regard fut tout d'abord attiré sur Shura. Mais lorsque le grand Pôpe leur expliqua la situation, son cerveau eu un grand…. passage à vide.

Pas étonnant, car le crabe adorait la bonne chaire. Ainsi voir Shura en femme, lui avait fait exploser le reste de neurones présents dans sa petite caboche. Il avait vu rose, oui, vous avez bien compris, rose.

La façon dont la chevalière du capricorne se tenait, la façon dont bougeaient ses hanches à chacun de ses pas, le regard azuré un peu perdu accentué par la courbure ébène de ses longs cils rendait notre jeune et beau chevalier du cancer totalement benêt.

Il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de lui adresser la parole car lorsqu'il s'y essayait, aucun mot de sortait de sa bouche et il devait fuir le plus loin possible, quitte à ce qu'on le trouve complètement voire totalement étrange. Arrivé dans sa demeure, il s'assit sur son canapé, replia ses jambes et prit un coussin. Il ne manquait plus que la crème glacée et l'on pouvait voir un chevalier broyer du noir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre, j'essaye de faire plus long, mais ils ne veulent pas T.T. Désolé. A bientôt


	8. Pénétration et doute

Bonjour à tous. Voici la suite d'expérience ratée. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Pénétration et doute**

_Ce que vous avez raté : Les nouvelles amazones se sont fait prendre leurs mensurations unes par unes par un Mü embarrassé. De plus, les chevaliers de bronzes ont découvert la nouvelle condition des ors et Kanon en a bien évidemment profité pour se foutre de leur gueule tout comme Ikki de la leur. Et pour finir Deathmask, eh bien lui, il n'a pas pu aligner deux mots face au capricorne. Le pauvre. La suite ^^_

Aphrodite était resté dans son laboratoire. Shura ne l'avait pas quitté d'un pétale, à part pour aller faire ses mesures. Mais pendant l'absence de la capricorne, notre petit poisson en avait profité pour se reposer un peu.

Dormir moins de 8 heures par nuit, nuisait à son teint et cela était tout bonnement inacceptable. Il se remit à l'ouvrage après s'être fait réveillé par télépathie par Mü, qui a eu la gentillesse de l'avertir du départ de Shura. Aphrodite enfila de nouveau sa combinaison après un petit brin de toilette, tout en espérant que Shura n'ait même pas remarqué sa pause.

Shura arriva une heure plus tard avec une nouvelle robe. Elle mit une combinaison et entra dans le laboratoire où elle y trouva Aphrodite concentré sur le dosage des ingrédients de l'antidote.

Mais c'était pour le moment sans résultat, à jugé par la mini explosion qu'avait engendré son fameux mélange. Elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin et attendit patiemment qu'Aphrodite termine. Il était concentré et elle savait que tout pouvait sauter à tout moment. Lorsque le second mélange fut effectué, la capricorne invita le poisson à aller dormir un peu. Ce qui surprit grandement le douzième or, mais ce dernier ne refusa pas l'opportunité qui lui avait été offerte de pouvoir lézarder de nouveau dans son lit.

Deux heures plus tard, après un déjeunée copieux préparé par Shura, Aphrodite retourna dans son laboratoire, mais seul cette fois-ci. Il crut que la capricorne lui avait fait un sale coup, qu'elle allait le tuer, l'asphyxier ou encore tronçonner ses roses, mais rien de tout cela.

Elle avait tout simplement décidé de le laisser travailler tranquille, il n'y a rien de mieux que de travailler sans pression. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence du sagittaire aux portes de la douzième maison.

Aioros avait sournoisement masqué son cosmos lorsqu'il était monté. De ce fait, il entra comme si de rien était, fit quelques acrobaties en silence et se finit par se faire mal à l'épaule en faisant une roulade sur le côté, oui le carrelage ça fait mal.

Le sagittaire se glissa discrètement dans le laboratoire. Il s'approcha du poisson, et au moment où il mélangeait avec précaution deux substances, il lui donna une grande tape dans le dos provoquant une réaction chimique étrange, une fumée noirâtre se dégagea alors de l'hypothétique antidote. Le neuvième gardien arborait un sourire faussement navré, lorsque le poisson le dévisagea avec des lunettes noircies par la réaction.

Aioros : Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je n'aurais pas dû te faire peur comme ça. En plus je n'avais pas vu que tu mélangeais un truc.

Aphrodite : Tu l'as fait exprès j'en suis sûr. Je vais appeler Shura pour qu'elle s'occupe de toi, comme elle l'a fait treize ans auparavant et …

Aioros pâlit. Apparemment, cette histoire de meurtre n'était pas encore enterrée.

Aphrodite : Je suis désolé….Je n'aurais pas dû, pardonne-moi.

Aioros : Non, ça va, ce n'est rien vraiment et tout ça c'est du passé. Je…Je vais rentrer.

Aphrodite : Pardonne-moi.

Aioros : Y a rien à pardonner. C'est oublié.

Aioros quitta le temple des poissons pour rejoindre le sien. En arrivant le sagittaire afficha son sourire le plus démonique, son plan avait marché. Il savait que la préparation de l'antidote ne se ferait pas aujourd'hui et lui laisserait encore plus de temps afin prendre Saga dans ses filets. Et oui, il savait que le poisson allait raconter leur altercation à Shura, et que tout deux culpabiliseraient. Mais bon, tous les moyens sont bons pour que Saga reste une femme. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Saga venait de rentrer dans son temple laissant Shion et Mü commencer les arrangements sur leurs armures. Elle décida de prendre un bain moussant bien chaud. Elle fit couler l'eau dans la grande baignoire, mit des huiles essentiels et s'y glissa. Elle entendit sa sœur entrer à son tour dans la pièce, se dévêtir et la rejoindre. Kanon avait ramenée ses jambes contre sa poitrine et regardait sa sœur, qui jouait pensivement avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Kanon : Dis ?

Saga : Quoi ?

Kanon : Si on restait comme ça toute notre vie et qu'Aphrodite ne parvient pas à élaborer un antidote, qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?

Saga : Je ne sais pas et je ne préfère pas y penser.

Kanon : Tu crois qu'on peut tomber enceinte ? Tu crois qu'on va avoir nos règles comme les autres filles ?

Saga : J'en sais rien.

Kanon : Tu crois que nos gros seins vont nous faire mal aussi ?

Saga : Mais arrête de les tripoter.

Kanon : Ben j'en profite, c'est pas souvent que ce genre de chose nous arrive.

Mü avait la migraine et était affalé sur le canapé à côté de son maître, Ils avait passé trois bonnes heures à faire le plastron de l'armure de Saga. De plus, son maître s'était souvent éclipsé pendant les heures de travail, ce qui l'avait inquiété.

L'après midi allait être un peu compliqué, puisqu'ils allaient devoir s'occuper de l'armure de Shura et de Camus. Heureusement qu'ils étaient deux pour aller plus vite. Donc après un petit repas copieux, ils continuèrent, et les mystérieuses disparitions de Shion reprirent.

Saori avait convoqué les bronzes et les avaient recueillis dans un piteux état. Ikki rigolait de temps en temps, Seiya essayait de réfléchir sur le comment du pourquoi de simples roses ont pu engendrer une telle réaction, Shiryu se sentait de plus en plus bête, Shun était Shun et Hyoga était égal à lui-même, les larmes aux yeux, ne comprenant toujours pas, ou plutôt ne réalisant toujours pas que son maître était devenu une maîtresse. Le pauvre, il se sentait perdu, il était pratiquement redevenu un petit enfant de sept ans.

Devant ses troupes, Athéna fit bonne figure pour ne pas montrer qu'elle était plus que blasée et s'efforça de leur expliquer avec un calme olympien la situation. Ils devaient partir à Asgard, demander de l'aide, et revenir un point c'est tout.

Mais avant cela, ils allaient devoir accueillir le nouvel ambassadeur des enfers et partir le lendemain. Pour le moment, ils avaient quartiers libres et étaient resté loin des temples car ils ne voulaient pas voir Deathmask arrivé à tout moment. Alors ils partirent pour les arènes afin d'y revoir leurs camarades.

Milo avait passé les quelques heures de séparation à dormir. Puisque le soir même, il ne savait pas s'il allait encore devoir passer la nuit avec Camus. Même en pensant à lui… à elle, un mince filet de sang s'échappa de son nez. Des visions peu recommandées venaient emplir son esprit : Camus en petite tenue sur le canapé, Camus avec des lunettes assise en tailleur et un gros livre pour cacher le tout, Camus lui léchant et lui mordillant l'oreille tout en lui susurrant sensuellement son prénom, Camus avec de la crème chantilly, Camus en sueur, Camus sur le lit, Camus…Je ne puis vous dire la suite.

Mais le filet devînt un torrent et le scorpion du se rincer le nez et prendre une douche froide pour se soulager. Après avoir poli son armure, car cela l'empêchait de penser à Camus, il se prépara un encas et retourna se coucher. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie. Eh oui, Camus lui apporta des choux à la crème fait maison. C'était de la torture.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu la suite. J'espère que vous avez appréciez. A bientôt pour la suite.


	9. Opportunités et coup de foudre

Bonjour, Voici la suite d'expérience ratée, je me suis trompée de fichier tout à l'heure, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne change rien du tout. Bonne lecture

* * *

**Opportunités et coup de foudre**

_Aioros est parvenu à contrecarré l'élaboration de l'antidote par Aphrodite, ce dernier culpabilise suite à leur altercation. Kanon se pose des questions existentielles et spécule sur le fait de rester définitivement une femme, auquel cas cela arriverait ^^. Pendant ce temps nos chers petits bronzes ont eu à faire à un crabe mal écumé et tentent de l'éviter, alors que notre pauvre déesse se demande ce qu'elle a bien pu faire à la destinée pour hériter de chevaliers aussi niais. Quant à Milo notre scorpion hémorragique, continue encore et toujours de perdre son précieux cruor..._

Cheveux ok, visage ok, mine gave ok, acquiescement ok, surplis impeccable, ailes ok, baume à lèvres ok, valise ok, haleine fraîche ok, lunette ok. Tout était parfait. Le juge des enfers quitta son domaine frôlant l'amour de sa vie. Ce voyage n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, en effet les traités de paix, ce n'est pas compliqués à faire, surtout pour des dieux.

Il arriva au sanctuaire par la première maison et fut accueilli par le chevalier d'or Mü, du bélier. Il avait une mine grave et des cernes dignes d'un panda sous les yeux. Peut être qu'il avait un peu trop festoyé la veille. Qui sait ? Après tout nous sommes en paix à présent, chacun est libre de faire ce que bon lui semble.

Lors de son ascension, le juge passa des temples vides ce qui le surprit grandement. Mais il y avait une raison à cela, les autres chevaliers étaient déjà dans le dernier prêts à l'accueillir, lui expliqua le bélier d'une voix monotone. Arrivé à destination il y vit Athéna debout devant son trône son sceptre à la main avec à sa droite le grand Pôpe. Devant elle, se tenait ses chevaliers.

Il les salua, et ses yeux se posèrent sur une ravissante jeune femme. Elle avait les cheveux d'un bleu clair, une robe turquoise qui soulignait bien ses formes généreuses, et un magnifique sourire éclatant. S'il n'avait pas eu le protocole à respecter, il lui aurait demandé s'ils ne s'étaient pas déjà rencontrés.

Kanon souriait dans son coin. Après avoir éclaté de rire devant la nouvelle armure des gémeaux. Puis celle du verseau et celle du capricorne qui n'étaient encore pas terminées, elle s'était mise dans les rangs comme si de rien n'était et avait assisté comme tous à l'arrivée de l'ambassadeur des enfers.

Son visage perdit un peu ses couleurs, mais elle se reprit et afficha un sourire crispé. Voir Rhadamanthe, le juge des enfers dans la même pièce qu'elle alors qu'elle s'était suicidée avec lui ne la rendait pas particulièrement heureuse. En plus le juge des enfers la regardait bizarrement avec son mono sourcil.

Rhadamanthe quant à lui ne remarqua même pas les nouvelles armures d'or des trois amazones. Qui étaient des justaucorps en or, avec une petite jupette blanche qui leur arrivait juste au dessous des fesses. Elles avaient des jambières en or à talon de 10 cm, une pointe de nouveauté plutôt cocasse car elles n'étaient pas habituées à marcher avec des talons de plus de 3 cm. En dépit de cela, nos chevalières débordaient d'un charisme impressionnant et on avait l'impression qu'elles étaient fières de leurs nouvelles armures, ridiculement bien ajustée.

Pendant le discours futile de la belle déesse Athéna, Deathmask détaillait avec tant d'avidité du coin de l'œil les belles gambettes du capricorne, Aioros quant à lui, affichait de nouveau un sourire suspect à Saga qui, elle essayait d'écouter tant bien que mal sa déesse.

Kanon, sentait les poils de sa nuque se dresser car le juge des enfers la regardait toujours bizarrement et avec insistance. Et Milo lui, pauvre petit scorpion, il regardait ses pieds, mais c'était peine perdue. À peine avait-il regardé la nouvelle armure de son amie, qu'il avait déjà perdu une bonne partie de son précieux sang. C'était avec un mouchoir à la main qu'il tentait discrètement d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais en vain.

Après une rapide présentation, et un petit tour des lieux, Rhadamanthe fit son rapport à son supérieur et essaya de retrouver la belle est magnifique jeune femme pour qui il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il la retrouva dans un somptueux jardin non loin des temples. Elle était avec sa sœur et quelques une de ses amies et rigolaient d'une plaisante façon.

Shura : Je ne pourrais plus jamais porter cette armure de toute ma vie. C'est..

Saga : Oui, c'est humiliant. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

Camus : En plus les jupes sont trop courtes.

Shura : J'ai failli me casser la gueule plusieurs fois avec ses saletés de talons.

Saga : Kanon arrête de rire. Ce n'est pas drôle. Et je te signale que tu vas y avoir droit à cette armure.

Kanon : Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je m'y suis habituée.

Toutes regardèrent Kanon, dépitée et se demandèrent comment elle pouvait prendre leur situation à la légère. Après quelques échanges houleux, Kanon se décida à partir contre toute attente, elle se cogna au détour d'un croisement contre le juge des enfers, qui la recueilli avec une douceur infini au creux de ses bras. Une musique s'éleva alors et les deux jeunes chevaliers se regardèrent dans les yeux. '_Ti Aaaaaaaaamo, ti amo, ti AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMO… '_ Rhadamanthe avait ses mains sur les hanches de l'ex-dragonne des mers et la regardait intensément. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne de cette personne. C'était capital.

Rhadamanthe : Nous serions nous déjà rencontré quelque part ?

Kanon, surprit par cette question se figea sur place, puis regarda avec des yeux ronds le juge et se reprit.

Kanon : Oui, on s'est rentré dedans aux enfers et je me suis suicidé avec toi au Cocyte.

Rhadamanthe : Si nous nous étions « rentré dedans », je m'en souviendrais.

Il leva son mono sourcil brillant sous le beau soleil de Grèce et le fit frémir. Ce qui eut pour effet d'effrayé encore un peu plus Kanon et de la faire déguerpir en un rien de temps.

Rhadamanthe : Elle est timide. Je comprends.

Kanon au loin dans les jupons ou plutôt dans la mini jupe de sa sœur

Kanon : Il a…. son mono sourcil… ça a….

Saga : Calme-toi, respire à fond et dis-moi tout. Mais avant SORT DE SOUS MA JUPE. Tout le monde nous regarde. Tu me fous la honte !

Après avoir marché toute la journée avec des talons de 10 cm de haut, Shura rentra enfin chez elle et retira son armure. Aphrodite se tenait contre la porte du salon et regardait sa voisine. Un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Shura : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Aphrodite : Moi, rien de spéciale, je suis venu te voir pour te proposer quelque chose.

Shura : je crains le pire.

Aphrodite : Mais non, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Shura : Avec ce que tu m'as fais, nous as fait, cette phrase ne devrais plus exister.

Aphrodite : Promit. C'est pas méchant ce que je vais te proposer. C'est juste un petit…

Shura : Accouche.

Aphrodite : Dans la mesure où je suis dans l'incapacité de permettre à un être vivant d'être en pleine gestation dans mon corps, je ne puis accéder à ta requête.

Shura : Dépêche-toi, Excalibur me titille.

Aphrodite : Ok, ok. Ca te dirait de vivre dans mon temple. Juste le temps de faire l'antidote et de pouvoir toi-même être la première à redevenir un homme.

Shura : C'est quoi la vrai raison ?

Aphrodite : C'est la vraie raison. Je te laisse réfléchir. Je dois retourner au labo. A plus tard. En espérant que tu me retrouve avec ta valise. Aussi non appel moi et je t'aide à la porter jusqu'à chez moi.

Le chevalier du poisson retourna à son temple toujours avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il espérait réellement que Shura allait venir s'installer dans sa demeure.

Pendant ce temps là, Milo avait décidé de prendre un peu de temps pour lui. En effet, il devait évacuer toute la tension accumulée depuis ses quelques jours. Et pour cela il avait décidé de se faire couler un bain. Il entra dans la salle de bain et vit un épais brouillard. Il se dirigea vers la baignoire remplie d'eau et de mousse. Avec toute cette fatigue et ce stress, il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il se déshabilla, et entra dans ce bon bain. Il commençait à se relaxé. L'eau était à la bonne température. Cela devait être Camus qui l'avait préparé spécialement pour lui. L'amazone d'or avait senti que le scorpion avait besoin de se détendre. Elle l'avait sentie. Il s'allongea encore un peu plus, mais quelque chose le gênait un peu. Pourtant il n'avait pas grandi et sa baignoire n'avait pas été modifiée. Peut être étais-ce la fatigue. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que l'encens de Shaka et c'était parfait. Il allongea ses jambes et buta contre… Camus.

Elle venait d'émerger de l'eau et regardait avec effarement le chevalier du scorpion. Comment allait- elle se sortir de cette situation. Elle se dégagea un peu, beaucoup jusqu'à être collé contre le rebord de la baignoire. Milo ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Mais lorsque le pied du scorpion buta contre son petit ventre parfait. Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux avec confusion. Chacun resta sur ses positions le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Ce fut Camus qui bougea en premier.

Milo : Mais t'es folle, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça devant moi. Rassit toi.

Camus : Non, je ne peux pas rester dans ce bain. Y a du sang dedans.

Milo : Mais tu… Je vais….

Camus : Fais pas ta prude. Je vais y aller. Et arrête de saigner du nez.

Milo : Facile à dire qu'à faire. Met une serviette.

Camus : Mais la serviette est loin. Faut que je sorte du bain pour la prendre.

Milo : Alors je vais la chercher.

Camus : Non, je ne vais pas rester dans un bain de sang.

Milo : Mais tu ne vas pas te lever comme …ça.

Camus s'était levé laissant le scorpion admirer ses formes parfaites et prendre une serviette le plus rapidement possible. En se retournant, l'eau du bain était devenue carrément rouge et Milo coulait dans sa propre baignoire.

Camus : Milo… MILOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	10. Amour, Combat et Cadeau

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, merci d'être aussi nombreux et nombreuses à me laisser des commentaires, ça me fais vachement plaisir. Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir uploader de façon régulière, mais avec le boulot, c'est pas facile d'écrire tout les jours lorsque la seule chose que tu as envie de faire est de dormir. Donc ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne voyez rien pendant un certain, ça veux dire que soit je n'ai pas eu le temps, soit je travail sur d'autres projets en parallèle et que c'est dur d'écrire sur plusieurs textes en même temps. Donc voilà. C'est pour cela que je vais faire un break pour avancer un peu dans l'histoire et dans mes autres histoires qui sont restées en suspend. Bon Je vous laisser savourez la suite.

* * *

Amour, Combat et Cadeau

_Rhadamanthys est au sanctuaire en tant qu'émissaire et sa rencontre avec Kanon le laisse un peu perplexe. Par ailleurs, Aphrodite notre poisson alchimiste a proposé à la belle espagnole du Xème de venir s'installer chez lui. Et Milo s'est noyé dans sa baignoire. Je vous jure, on se croirait dans les feux de l'amour XD_

La journée venait tout juste de commencer dans le sanctuaire. Les nouvelles armures d'or des amazones avaient été laissées dans le temple du bélier pour qu'il puisse apporter de nouvelles modifications.

Une bonne majorité des chevaliers avaient décidé de se changer les idées et de se dégourdir un peu les muscles en allant faire un petit tour du côté des arènes. Qui était le lieu d'entraînement par excellence puisque de nombreux apprentis ainsi que d'autres chevaliers de bronzes ou d'argents venaient s'y affronter en vue de s'améliorer et entretenir leur corps et leur esprit.

Les jumelles avaient pris place dans les gradins parmi les autres et regardaient certains guerriers s'échauffer. Elles avaient toutes deux revêtu leurs tenues d'entraînements et attendaient l'arrivée de leurs camarades pour enfin se défouler. Finalement après quelques minutes d'attente, arriva Aioros et son frère qui s'assirent à leurs côtés. Le chevalier du Sagittaire avait volontairement évité de se mettre à côté de Saga. En effet, il voulait éviter tout nouvel incident, qu'il soit volontaire ou non.

Aioros : Hum Hum, Saga, ça te dirait de… venir t'entraîner avec moi ?

Kanon à voix basse : De te tripoter les seins oui.

Saga à voix basse pour son frère : Tais-toi !

Aioros : Bien sûr quelque chose d'amical… Entre ami… Tu vois, comme avant, tu sais …comme avant, euh…avant…

Saga : Oui, pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de l'arène devant les yeux incrédules des autres ors qui venaient tout juste d'arriver. Ils se saluèrent et se mirent en position.

Aldébaran : Ah, cela faisait longtemps que l'on n'avait pas vu ses deux là se battre.

Mü : Oui, ce sera un combat très intéressant.

Shura : Oui, et de plus, ce sera la première fois que Saga se battra en tant que femme.

Kanon : J'espère que ça ira ? Et t'es pas censé être au magasin avec Aphrodite ?

Shura : Heu… J'ai annulé. Je… J'ai d'autres projets.

Deathmask : Comme quoi ?

Shura : OH ! Regardez, ça commence.

Deathmask fronça les sourcils, pendant que Kanon en levait un et les autres regardaient Saga bizarrement.

Pendant ce temps là dans l'arène.

Saga : Aioros ça va ? Tu me regardes bizarrement.

Aioros : Tu…tu. _C'est un homme. C'est un homme avec une pose sexy. C'est Saga en homme avec des pectoraux, des tablettes de chocolat…Des fesses à croquer. Une belle paire de…_ Change…

Saga : Je change ? Que je change quoi ?

Aioros : Change de position.

Saga était dans la même position que les lutteurs, poitrine penchée vers l'avant et fesses poussé en arrière. De ce fait, cela permettait à Aioros d'avoir une vue plongeante sur la magnifique poitrine de son adversaire alors que les autres chevaliers avaient eux, une vue sur les fesses bien fermes de la chevalière des gémeaux. Des sifflements se firent entendre et Saga se redressa, très gênée avec les joues un peu rouges. Elle murmura un petit désolé à peine audible et se reprit. Elle changea de position, cette fois-ci elle resta debout les bras repliés et plaqués de chaque côtés de sa poitrine avec les poings serrés. Aioros inspira et afficha un air déterminé.

Aioros : C'est un adversaire comme un autre.

Pendant ce temps là, toujours dans la salle de bain du temple du scorpion, Milo gisait toujours inconscient dans sa baignoire. Prise de panique, Camus le récupéra et l'extirpa de l'eau. Puis elle le posa sur le carrelage et vit que son meilleur ami demeurait toujours inerte. Elle redressa son visage, lui desserra la mâchoire tout en lui pinçant le nez afin commencer le bouche-à-bouche. Elle entreprit de lui insuffler de l'air dans les poumons, néanmoins à la deuxième tentative, le chevalier du scorpion lui enserra sa taille et l'embrassa. Camus surprise par la résurrection instantanée (encore) du huitième or, ne bougea pas. Puis après une réflexion de deux secondes, elle répondit à ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

Milo : Depuis le temps, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen de t'embrasser.

Camus : En me faisant croire tu passais l'arme à gauche ?

Milo : Je sais, ce n'est pas très glorieux. Mais je ne trouvais pas de bonnes occasions.

Camus secoua la tête et tenta de se redresser. Mais Milo la retenait toujours dans ses bras. Il lui déposa un petit baiser sur le nez et se redressa. Camus avait déjà vu le scorpion dans le plus simple appareil, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de détourner les yeux. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec tendresse. Sa main descendit caressant son cou, puis le haut de sa poitrine tout en évitant d'enlever la serviette. Il posa ses mains sur la hanche du verseau et la guida jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sur lui. Toujours en la tenant bien fermement, il se leva et l'emmena dans la chambre.

Milo : Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait vraiment le faire sur le carrelage ?

Camus :…

Milo : Tu es trop mignonne lorsque tu rougis. Tu l'as toujours été _ma_ Camus.

La jeune femme sourit et enfouit son visage dans la nuque du chevalier.

Milo : Je veux que notre première fois soit parfaite. Je te l'ai dit. Je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé. Depuis le premier jour, tu as fait battre mon cœur à tout rompre. Je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi.

Camus : Même si je redevenais un homme ?

Milo en riant : Même si tu redevenais un homme. Tu ES mon prince, ma princesse, mon ou ma bien aimée. Mon cœur, mon corps, mon âme t'appartiendront toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive.

Il l'allongea avec délicatesse sur le lit et lui caressa son visage qui avait un peu rosit.

Milo : Tu es prê…te ?

Camus hocha la tête et approcha le visage du scorpion pour l'embrasser. Elle prit son visage dans les mains et le regarda souriante.

Camus : Je t'ai toujours appartenu Milo. Et cela ne changera jamais. J'ai aussi attendu ce jour avec impatience.

Milo sourit à cette déclaration et embrassa tendrement sa bien aimée. Il dénoua la serviette, seul rempart qui l'empêchait encore d'admirer et de toucher le corps de sa promise. Il la fit glisser doucement le long de ses courbes bien dessinées et la jeta au loin, il se redressa afin de contempler la perfection de ce corps extraordinaire. Il détailla de son doigt chaque parcelle de cette chair crémeuse. L'exploration avait débuté. Il caressa ses seins, les embrassa avant de prendre leurs cimes en bouche.

Puis, il parcourut de sa langue le ventre plat de la guerrière, goûtant le délicieux parfum de sa douce peau satinée. Revenant pour mordiller ses tétons parfaits et terminer son ascension en prenant de nouveau possession de ses lèvres divines. Après de nombreuses caresses, tout en évitant la partie intime de sa compagne. Il la regarda ses prunelles céruléennes brûlantes de désirs le sourire aux lèvres et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille des mots doux. Ceux qu'il avait toujours rêvés de lui dire.

Il descendit sa main avec lenteur, caressant les côtes, puis la hanche de Camus pour enfin venir se déposer la jambe gauche de la princesse des glaces qu'il replia avec douceur. Il descendit en tout déposant des petits baisers pour cette fois-ci titiller de sa langue l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Surprise par cette sensation, elle se crispa, ses mains s'agrippèrent fermement aux draps, mais au fur et à mesure des caresses que lui procurait son amant, elle se détendit et laissa échapper de petits gémissements avant de se cambrer violement. Un son délicieux et une réaction qui comblait notre scorpion qui était satisfait du bien qu'il procurait à son aimée.

Il se redressa et revînt vers le visage de Camus qui contre toute attente lâcha une petite plainte car elle voulait bien que son amant continue cette exploration. Il lui murmura qu'il fallait qu'elle soit patiente car le meilleur restait à venir et il allait l'y préparer, aussi lui demanda-t-il toujours avec douceur de se détendre. Il ne désirait aucunement lui faire de mal, bien au contraire. Son seul but était de faire durer le plaisir pour sa partenaire et la mener aux portes de l'extase.

Il humecta deux de ses doigts et pénétra son index dans l'intimité de celle qui partageait à présent sa couche. De petits mouvements de va-et-vient tout en la regardant. Puis il y inséra un autre doigt, au fur et à mesure elle se détendait et prenait grand plaisir à cet attouchement.

Ne voulant pas être l'unique bénéficiaire de langoureuses gâteries, elle le fit basculer son partenaire sur le dos et entreprit de lui caresser à son tour. Elle lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieure avant de se laisser glisser tout en déposant de doux baisers jusqu'à son sexe déjà dressé par le désir et l'excitation. Haletant, et essayant de se contrôler, il laissa Camus mener. Elle caressa le pénis de Milo, puis le pris en bouche, entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient, permettant au scorpion de savourer cet instant et de gémir.

Milo ne laissa pas sa compagne terminer. Il se redressa, prit de nouveau possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant et la rallongea sur le lit. Ils échangèrent tout deux un regard, il pénétra avec douceur sa bien-aimée. Camus avait fermé les yeux, et fronçait les sourcils tout en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses omoplates. Il resta immobile, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à sa mie. Il attendit le feu vert de la belle lorsque celle-ci relâcha son emprise et bougea son bassin avec lenteur. Camus avait encore un peu mal, mais elle accompagna les mouvements de son âme sœur essayant de les intensifier au fur et à mesure. Au départ, Milo imposa son rythme voulant laisser le temps au verseau de s'habituer à sa présence mais s'était sans compter sur les petits mouvements de bassin de sa compagne. Il finit par céder aux assauts répétés de Camus et augmenta sa cadence.

Le ballet des corps prenait ainsi de plus en plus d'ampleur. Les cris se faisaient entendre dans toute la demeure. Camus enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du scorpion. Le plaisir intense qu'elle ressentait dans son corps dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer auparavant. Puis le désir devînt de plus en plus fort pour arriver à l'apothéose, à l'extase. Dans un dernier cri, la délivrance. Les deux corps en sueurs retombèrent sur le matelas collés l'un à l'autre, le souffle court, ils échangèrent un autre regard plein de tendresse. Puis un baiser, puis un autre plus enflammé. Quelques caresses, de nouvelles promesses, des mots tendres. Milo ramena le drap sur leur corps, Camus se blottit contre le corps musclé de son amant. Il caressa les cheveux couleurs feu et embrassa sa tempe avant de s'endormir serrant un peu plus sa promise.

De retour aux arènes, Aioros essayait de ne pas toucher les seins de Saga. Il esquiva plusieurs attaques, mit ses mains en l'air lorsque la chevalière, plutôt ses seins s'approchaient trop de ses doigts. Après un coup de poing de la belle dont il réussit à se dégager, il se plaça derrière Saga à la vitesse de la lumière et ses mains, au lieu de tenir la hanche de la jeune demoiselle, empoignèrent malencontreusement… ses fesses. Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés sur cette scène. On cachait les yeux de certains enfants. Et l'on retenait son souffle. La seule question que les tous chevaliers se posaient était : Comment allait-elle réagir ? La réponse fut immédiate.

Saga : GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !

Aioros se retrouva encastré dans le sol, un sourire un peu niais placardé sur le visage et les bras en l'air. On pouvait dire en voyant son visage que ça avait valu le coup. Saga rejoignit sa sœur sur les gradins, récupéra ses affaires et s'en alla sans un regard pour le pauvre Sagittaire.

Après ce match très intense entre sa sœur et le neuvième or, Kanon alla se promener sur la plage et huma l'air marin tout en fermant les yeux. Elle avait dans sa main gauche ses sandales, et dans l'autre main elle dégageait ses cheveux de son visage.

Rhadamanthe qui la suivait depuis un bon moment déjà, approcha de la jeune femme, toujours avec son surplis et son casque sous le bras, laissant ses cheveux au vent. Elle le regarda s'avancer vers elle et s'arrêter juste à ses côtés. Elle suivit les conseils de sa sœur et essaya d'être amicale, de faire table rase du passé. Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il s'agenouilla et mit un objet gluant dans la paume de sa main, un frisson lui parcourut le corps. En déposant ses yeux sur la chose, elle pâlit et avala difficilement sa salive.

Rhadamanthe : Voici mon cœur madame. Je sais qu'il sera difficile pour notre amour naissant puisque le traité de paix n'est pas encore signé, mais je suis sûr que lorsque cela sera fait, nous pourrons laisser libre cours à notre relation.

Kanon : Ton… Cœur ?

Rhadamanthe : Non, pas vraiment…C'est celui d'un mouton que j'ai acheté au marché du coin. Ça va ? Vous avez l'air bizarre ?

Rhadamanthe se releva et essaya de toucher Kanon. Contre toute attente, l'amazone se pencha et rendit son déjeuné sur les bottes de la Wyverne.

Rhadamanthe : Je venais de la nettoyer.

Kanon : Désol…BEUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG !

* * *

_Petite surprise dans quelques temps MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_


	11. Divulgation et rapprochement

Voici votre petite surprise avant mon départ. Quand j'y pense, ça me fera de vrai vacances. C'est la première fois. En tout cas, ne vous inquétez pas, je commenterais et lirais vos fics. Donc je ne perds pas vraiment le contact. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Divulgation et rapprochement**

_Milo et Camus sont enfin passés à l'acte, applaudissement. Tandis qu'Aioros qui s'est manger un Galaxian Explosion car il a agrippé les fesses de Saga en plein combat par inadvertance est toujours encastré dans le sol de l'arène. Rhadamanthe a pris les devant et a offert son cœur, ou plutôt celui d'un pauvre mouton qui vient de la boucherie du marché voisin à Kanon, qui a malencontreusement rendu le contenu de son estomac sur le surplis de la Wyverne. Voici la suite ^^_

Saga retourna à son temple furieuse contre Aioros. Lui mettre la main aux fesses, et en plus devant tout le monde. Quel affront ! Pour elle, il méritait bien pire. Elle s'assit sur son canapé, puis se leva pour aller prendre une douche, oui c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Se détendre, sentir l'eau couler sur sa peau douce et satiné et ensuite appliquer un gel douche qui n'irriterait ni sa peau, ni sa nouvelle partie intime. Se laver les cheveux pour enlever toute la poussière due à ce maudit entraînement. Une fois la douche terminée, il lui fallait mettre une crème hydratante sur sa peau pour qu'elle ne tire pas. Sécher ses cheveux, utiliser une huile pour ne pas qu'ils se dessèchent et se mettre en pyjamas. Elle devait parler à sa jumelle, sa confidente car elle se posait beaucoup trop de questions.

Après ce programme très chargé, ne sentant pas sa sœur rentrer dans le temple, elle sonda les parages avec son cosmos et la sentit avec Rhadamanthe. Peut-être qu'elle mettait en pratique les conseils prodigués la veille. Elle alla dans la cuisine se préparer un bon petit plat pour sa sœur et elle. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir mitonner ? Elle feuilleta un livre son cahier de recettes et se décida pour des papillotes de saumons avec ses petits légumes, accompagné de riz blanc et d'une sauce au beurre que Kanon aimait tant.

Elle sentit le cosmos d'Aioros approcher de son temple. Elle resta figée un petit moment et reprit son activité. Elle ne devait pas penser à lui mettre une raclée maintenant. Elle devait rester calme. Elle resta près de sa casserole et touilla sans vraiment le faire le regard dans le vide.

Aioros se sentait vraiment mal et voulut s'excuser, il avait croisé son frère dans les escaliers entre la première et la deuxième maison. À ses vêtements, il allait sortir hors du sanctuaire, qu'allait-il bien faire hors du sanctuaire sans Marine ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui poser des questions. Il devait revoir son plan qui comportait quelques lacunes. Il se remit en route pour son temple lorsque son frère l'interpella et il se retourna.

Aioria : Saga est dans son temple, elle doit sûrement s'imaginer t'infliger les pires tortures à juger par l'agressivité de son cosmos. Même si cela peut te paraître tordu, tu devrais lui parler maintenant, sinon la situation risque d'empirer.

Puis il partit, sans un regard en arrière, Aioros le regarda incrédule. Son frère était étrange parfois. Cela semblait pourtant évident que son cadet s'y connaisse mieux en femme puisse qu'il est sorti avec Marine.

Mais la relation entre les deux était étrange. Mais passons. Il entra dans le temple du taureau, puis dans celui des gémeaux sans même s'arrêter. Il entama les marches qui devaient le mener dans la quatrième maison, mais il rebroussa chemin en repensant à ce que son frère lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Qu'avait-il à perdre à aller la voir ? Il frappa à la porte, attendit, mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la demeure de Saga.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Des souvenirs ressurgirent et la gardienne du temple vînt à sa rencontre le regard noir.

Aioros : Je me rappelle la première fois que je suis venu ici. C'était juste après ta nomination. Tu n'aimais pas cette maison, tu disais qu'elle sentait le macchabé.

Saga se radoucit. Elle n'avait pas repensé à ce moment depuis bien longtemps. C'est fou comme le temps passait vite.

Aioros : Je suis descendu le soir même avec de quoi grignoter et on a dormi dans le salon. C'était la plus belle nuit que j'avais passé à tes côtés. Même si elle n'a jamais pu se renouveler. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi… enfin si, je suis un peu mort entre temps…

Saga : Tu n'es pas venu ressasser le passé.

Aioros : C'était tellement facile avant. Toi, moi. Aucune ambiguïté. Je t'ai toujours admiré. Mais, ça a changé et ce sentiment que je ressens encore à présent…et devenu plus fort.

Saga : Tu me haïs. Pour ce que je t'ai faits subir et je le comprends…

Aioros : Comment !? Je ne te hais pas. Pourquoi te haïrai-je ? Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

Saga : Cela n'excuse pas le fait que…

Aioros : C'est du passé, ne te tortures pas avec ça. Et je suis venu m'excuser. Mon comportement, mes gaffes à répétition. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi.

Saga : Je vais être franc. Heu… Franche, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec les accords au féminin. Même si tu t'excusais, cela ne changerais en rien à ce que je ressens pour le moment.

Aioros : Et que ressens-tu ?

Saga : Je suis en colère, frustrée de ne pas pouvoir faire quelque chose pour changer cet état. Et j'ai l'impression que tu attends de moi quelque chose, mais cette quelque chose purement… physique.

Aioros : Non, tu te trompes, je…je ne veux que ton bonheur. C'est tout ce que je désire. J'ai envie d'être avec toi et ça n'a pas changé. Mes sentiments sont restés les mêmes. Mais là… Je ne fais pas ce qu'il faut comme il le faut. Je te blesse, je mets les mains là où il ne faut pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et je te le jure, ce n'est pas voulu. Ce que je veux c'est toi.

Saga : Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu avant que la potion est eue cet effet ? Pourquoi me faire cette déclaration maintenant alors que tu aurais pu le faire lorsque j'étais encore un homme ? Je ne te comprends pas.

Aioros se rapprocha de Saga et lui prit la main.

Aioros : Et bien… Je…

Kanon arriva au temple des gémeaux. Elle passa rapidement la porte principale et se dirigea vers la porte dérobée menant à ses appartements. Puis elle se retourna énervée et fixa l'ombre qui la suivait un peu plus loin dans la demeure.

Kanon : Tu vas arrêter de me suivre partout comme ça ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de me lâcher !

Rhadamanthe : Je ne laisserais pas une jeune femme ayant une santé fragile rentrer seule sans surveillance. Cela serait irresponsable de ma part.

Kanon : Mais je te l'ai dit, je vais bien. C'est ton truc qui m'a filé la gerbe.

Rhadamanthe : J'en suis désolé, et cela ne recommencera plus. Sur ce je vous laisse vous reposez et vous remettre de cette journée. Je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

Il partit comme une fusée ne laissant pas le temps à Kanon de réagir. Elle rentra en claquant la porte et retrouva sa sœur mains dans la main avec Aioros. Sa mauvaise humeur se dissipa et elle repartit à reculons. Mais au moment où elle atteignit enfin la porte, Aioros la devança et s'en alla, sans un mot.

Kanon : Il s'est passé quoi ? Il t'a dit quoi ? Il t'a avoué ses sentiments ?

Saga : En quelque sorte… je…Viens, le repas est prêt.

Shura venait de rentrer chez Aphrodite le sourire aux lèvres. Aphrodite devait enquêter, il n'allait pas laisser Shura filer entre ses doigts. Et surtout pas pour Deathmask. Il prépara un petit thé bien corsé, avec un peu de rhum (Il ne veut pas la rendre saoule), et l'apporta au salon avec des macarons de différentes couleurs. Il s'assit juste à côté de Shura et prit son air sensuel mais dégagé. Il fallait qu'il reste quand même un peu discret.

Aphrodite : Tu sais, ça m'a fait un peu mal que tu ne sois pas venue avec moi. Je pensais vraiment passer un peu de temps avec toi. Cela fait longtemps qu'on nous n'avons pas discuté.

Shura : Oui, c'est vrai, mais j'avais vraiment quelque chose à faire. Je ne pouvais pas le repousser.

Aphrodite : Je vois... J'espère que ta journée c'est très bien passé ? Et que tu as pu faire tout ce que tu voulais.

Le poisson avait murmuré cette dernière phrase au creux de l'oreille de Shura. L'amazone sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Elle resta calme, respira profondément et reprit une gorgée de thé.

Shura : C'est… du rhum ?

Aphrodite : Oui en effet.

Shura : Heu… Aphrodite, je me sens un peu mal.

Aphrodite : C'est le thé ?

Shura : Non la… situation, heum…

Aphrodite : Ne dit rien, je comprends. Tu dois t'habituer à cette proximité.

Il déposa un baiser chaste sur la joue de Shura et s'en alla. Ce n'est pas tout, mais il devait préparer le bain.

Pendant ce temps en enfer…

Pandore était dans ses appartements, et elle prenait son thé bien tranquillement avec quelques petits gâteaux secs. En reposant sa tasse avec grâce et délicatesse, elle vit une petite fissure se former. Puis la tasse se cassa en deux. Heureusement qu'elle avait fini d'en boire le contenu. Elle fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose allait arriver. Il fallait qu'elle voie Rhadamanthe.

Pandore : Zélos.

Zélos : Oui, votre majesté ?

Pandore : Que l'on fasse préparer mes bagages, je vais au sanctuaire. Il faut que je sache où en est ce traité.

Zélos s'inclina et s'en alla. Elle prit un dernier biscuit et regarda le paysage blanc qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

De retour au sanctuaire…

Pendant ce temps là, Shion était au lit, pour une fois de bonne heure. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait quitter son bureau sans avoir à se justifier. Il retrouva Dohko, déjà assoupit avec rien d'autre que les draps recouvrant ses fesses.

Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait eu Saori au téléphone, lui disant qu'elle était bien arrivée au sanctuaire d'Asgard et qu'Hilda de Polaris avait accepté sa requête. Il prit son livre et s'installa près de son amant pour commencer un nouveau chapitre. Mais le ronflement du tigre l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il allait devoir le retourner avec délicatesse, ce qu'il fit avec plaisir, comment résister à la tentation ne pas toucher ce corps d'athlète. Puis il reprit sa lecture.

Après avoir terminé son chapitre dans le calme et la sérénité grâce aux boules quies qu'il s'était fait livrer il y a quelques mois, éteignit la lumière et s'allongea au côté de son amant.

Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il enleva les petites boules de mousses de ses oreilles et ralluma la lampe de chevet. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il avait trouvé le moyen de passer le temps. Il se glissa en dessous de la couverture et flatta la partie qu'il convoitait réveillant d'une plaisante façon son amant.

Dohko : Si tu n'arrivais pas à dormir, il fallait me réveiller.

Shion : Ça n'aurait pas été aussi intéressant.

* * *

Donc voilà, après ce petit chapitre, mon petit break. Promit, après ça, je pourrais faire des parutions fréquentes ^^. A bientôt.


	12. Éclaircissement et Romance

Bonjour, je vous avais manqué hein. Comment ça? Mais... Vous voulez la suite? Et bien la voici. Tenez. AAprès trois semaines de "repos", parce que normalement j'aurais dû revenir après deux semaines, mais j'ai travaillé, je suis tombée malade. Donc j'ai fais posté des drabbles que j'avais imaginé le jour de mon congé. Donc voilà. Et puis c'est tout. Donc j'espère que cela vous plaira. Et je ferais une parution régulière ne vous en faites pas. Lisez bien ^^

* * *

**Eclaircissement et Romance**

_Shura s'est installée chez Aphrodite et se demande vraiment pourquoi elle a fait ça. Aioros a enfin avoué ses sentiments à la belle Saga après un encastrage bien mérité. Pandore a préparé ses affaires pour rejoindre le beau juge Rhadamanthe à la surface pour l'aider dans sa tâche, ou plutôt voir s'il va bien. Hilda va aider Saori dans cette mission très étrange et Shion a abusé de Dohko ( ça ne change pas de d'habitude). Maintenant la suite. _

Shura s'éclipsa de son temple, encore une fois. Mais cette fois vêtue d'un gilet vert et un débardeur de même couleur, d'une mini-jupe en jeans bleu foncé avec des spartiates noires. Elle dévala les escaliers comme si de rien était avec un tout nouveau sac à main, noir évidemment. Elle avait décidé de faire des courses. Il fallait bien qu'elle allie remplir un peu le frigo et les placards d'Aphrodite qui l'avait gracieusement hébergé pour être la première à redevenir un homme. Elle passa dans le temple du Scorpion, où son propriétaire déménageait avec quelques cartons pour le onzième. Elle passa dans le temple de la vierge, et vit l'homme le plus proche des dieux lire avec beaucoup d'intérêt un livre de jardinage. Ensuite dans le temple du Lion où le félin avait sorti ses crocs face à un bélier féroce. Et elle arriva dans le temple du Cancer. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la bâtisse, toujours vigilante, il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes avec le chevalier d'or. Elle savait qu'il lui courrait après, il ne fallait à aucun prix baisser sa garde. Après quelques minutes, elle s'interrogea.

_Shura : D'habitude lorsque je suis dans les parages il est là ? Alors pourquoi…_

Elle se retourna vers la porte qui menait aux appartements du cancer, regarda la sortie du temple, de nouveau la porte et s'en alla prendre la sortie comme si de rien était. Plus elle approchait de son but, plus elle se sentait coupable de ne pas aller le voir.

_Shura : Peut être qu'il est malade ? Peut être qu'il est tombé dans sa baignoire et ne peut pas se relever ?_

Elle fit demi-tour et entra dans la demeure, vide en apparence. Elle entra dans toutes les pièces de la maison, mais ne le trouva pas. C'était bizarre, elle sentait sa présence, mais ne savait pas où il était. Elle vit une porte dérobée et s'engouffra dans la pièce cachée. C'était un atelier qu'elle ne put voir correctement car Deathmask éteignit la lumière.

Shura : Mais…

Deathmask : Tu ne devrais pas être ici.

Shura : Je vais me gênée tiens. Et puis, tu fais quoi ici ?

Deatmask : Rien.

Shura : Si tu faisais vraiment rien, tu n'aurais pas éteins la lumière.

Deathmask : Non mais tu penses vraiment que les gens te cachent automatiquement les choses dès qu'elles éteignent la lumière. C'est heu… juste un endroit où je m'exprime c'est tout. Y a pas de mal à avoir un endroit à soi. Tranquille.

Shura :… Bon laisse moi allumer

Deathmask : Non, je ne te laisser….

Ils se bousculèrent un peu, essayant d'arrêter l'autre. Un petit coup de coude malencontreux dans les côtes du cancer, ce qui permit avec un sourire triomphant de s'approcher un peu plus de l'interrupteur, car voyez vous, Deathmask l'avait habilement éloigné de la pièce en question. Mais par un malheureux faux pas, Shura fit un croche pied à Deathmask qui l'entraina dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva sur le corps du chevalier. La jupe un peu remontée, les mains du cancer sur ses hanches, le visage près l'un de l'autre. Aphrodite arriva à ce même moment et les découvrit dans une posture très troublante.

Aphrodite : Alors comme ça tu n'attends plus qu'elle entre dans ton antre. Tu le fais sur le pas de la porte. Je retiens.

Il tourna les talons en laissant les deux chevaliers embarrasser essayer de se relever tant bien que mal.

_Aphrodite : Faut que je trouve une autre stratégie. Il ne l'aura pas._

A Asgard, les chevaliers de la princesse Hilda attendaient bien sagement dans le couloir pendant que Mime, le chevalier d'Eta entra le plus silencieusement possible dans le bureau de sa princesse bien aimée. La veille au soir, le chevalier Delta, Alberich de Megrez avait surpris une conversation au détour d'un couloir, la conversation entre la déesse Athéna et la princesse Hilda concernant une princesse nordique du nom de Camille, qui aurait été amenée de force en Grèce pour surement épouser un chevalier d'or à cause du traité de paix. Après avoir entendu cette histoire des plus outrageantes, ils s'étaient presque tous mis en tête de sauver la belle demoiselle de ces barbares, mal polis et toujours en sueur.

Mime, fouilla les tiroirs et le bureau. Il trouva une photo de la magnifique jeune femme sur la cheminée. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper, il n'y avait que des photos de cette jeune femme. Il prit une photo et ressortit comme si de rien était et rejoignit les autres chevaliers. Puis ils allèrent dans une pièce où aucune personne n'allait les déranger.

Albérich : J'avais raison. Personne ne voulait me croire.

Thor : Parce que personne n'a su pour cette jeune femme.

Siegfried : Je ne pense pas l'avoir déjà vu ici.

Hagen : Peut être que c'est le faite qu'elle soit moins vêtue.

Syd : Tu as surement raison. Et puis ça se voit qu'elle vient de nos terres. Elle a une beauté inégalable.

Bud : Peut être qu'il faudrait aller la sauver de ces chevaliers bourrus.

Mime : Ce n'est pas un peut être. C'est sûr. Nous chevaliers d'Odin, nous devons sauver cette belle princesse. Aussi non on aura l'air de quoi ?

Fenrir : Et bien nous aurons l'air de pauvres sauvages qui vendent nos femmes et nos filles pour un peu de paix.

Siegfried : Je vais parler à la princesse Hilda, nous devons partir là bas, plus vite possible. Où bien en envoyer deux d'entres… OK, ne me regardez pas comme ça. Nous irons tous au sanctuaire.

Saga était assise en face d'Aioros, sa traitresse de sœur avait osé partir en « promenade ». Bon, ils pouvaient enfin parler après quelques jours de silence, plutôt d'évitement. Aioros se tordait les mains car il était nerveux. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour tout expliquer à Saga. Il avait passé quelques jours loin de sa belle afin de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait et répondre à la fameuse question du « pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ». Il avait même répété son texte devant Marine et Aioria. Mais là, il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis 15 min. Ils se regardaient seulement dans le blanc des yeux, attendant que l'autre face le premier pas.

Saga : Alors ?

Aioros : Tu vas trouver ça très bête. Je ne sais…

Saga : Explique, c'est tout ce que je veux.

Aioros : Je…Je me disais que…lorsque tu étais encore un homme… Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime encore, mais… Je ne pensais pas que nous deux, vu nos… je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Alors… lorsque la potion d'Aphrodite n'a pas eu l'effet escompté. Et quand tu es devenue une femme, je me suis dit que je pouvais enfin, espérer être avec toi.

Saga : Parce que tu penses que je t'aurais rejeté ?

Aioros : Oui en quelque sorte. Je… Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes. Je ne ressens aucune attirance pour eux. Il n'y a que pour toi que j'en ai eu. Et ce que j'ai perçu entre nous deux n'était pas de l'attirance physique, pas réellement.

Saga : Donc en fait, tu n'es pas gai, mais tu n'es pas bi. Et que tu es hétéro. Mais pas pour moi.

Aioros : Oui, c'est ça.

Saga : Excuse moi, j'ai un peu de mal à digérer ça, c'est un peu gros. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Excuse-moi, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Aioros : Oui, il n'y a pas de soucis, fait ce que tu veux.

Ils se levèrent et Saga sortit du temple de son ami. Elle marchait lentement, la tête baissée, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de cette scène. Elle atteignit le seuil du temple du sagittaire, s'arrêta un instant pour humer l'air et reprit sa marche jusqu'à son temple. Elle avait franchi seulement deux marches qu'Aioros l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa. Ce baiser lui parut désespéré. Les larmes de son meilleur ami coulaient sur ses joues. Au moment où il voulut s'éloigner pour retourner dans sa demeure, Saga lui enserra la taille et l'embrassa. Un baiser timide, puis fougueux. Et enfin tendre. Le cœur de Saga battait à tout rompre. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ? Apparemment oui, car elle se laissa guider par Aioros qui la ramenait main dans la main dans le salon pour discuter encore un peu, ou bien s'embrasser. Qui sait, personne n'a été voir ce qui se passait dans cette maison.

Pendant ce temps là dans le temple du Bélier, Marine, Aioria et le maître du temple « discutaient » autour d'un café froid. Le disciple de Mü était parti s'entrainer seul avec les autres apprentis dans les arènes et ne savait pas que la situation entre les deux chevaliers d'or s'était encore dégradée. Aioria comme d'habitude était resté sur ses positions, et Mü en avait fait de même. Marine en tant que médiatrice essayait de désamorcer la situation pour une simple dispute qui avait tourné au conflit diplomatique.

Aioria : Je ne m'excuserais pas, je ne suis pas en tort.

Mü : Je ne lui parlerais pas tant qu'il ne le fera pas.

Marine : C'est bête quand même. Vous n'allez pas vous disputer pour ça. C'est ridicule. C'est comme si tu me disais que…

Mü : Il y a des règles à respecter ici. Et il y a des enfants.

Aioria : Un seul

Mü : Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre ça devant lui et de lui dire, c'est normal. Après s'il le fait ?

Aioria : Tout le monde le fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi… Même Aphrodite l'a fait.

Mü : Ne change pas de conversation

Marine : C'est vrai tu essayes de changer de sujet.

Aioria : Je n'essaye rien du tout j'expose les faits. Et je pensais que tu ne me parlais plus.

Mü : Pas de ça chez moi. C'est tout.

Aioria : Je… Mais t'es têtu. Je ne te demande pas la lune. Juste ça. Rien d'autre.

Mü : je ne veux pas c'est dangereux.

Marine : Dangereux pour qui, pour Kiki ?

Mü : Oui il est trop jeune, il ne s'en remettra jamais. Et c'est quelque chose de dangereux.

Aioria : Mais c'est petit

Marine : Mais ça grandit trop vite.

Aioria : Sous prétexte que je ne suis pas père de famille et que je n'ai pas de grandes responsabilités, acheter un vélo serait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Mü : Il peut se faire mal.

Aioria : Et s'entrainer comme il le fait, il ne peut pas se faire mal ? En fait tu n'as pas envie qu'il parte loin avec son vélo. Je te signal que lorsqu'il sera grand, il fera le mur pour voir sa petite copine

Marine : Ou bien son petit copain.

Aioria : Et qu'un jour il quittera le cocon familiale pour faire sa propre vie.

Mü : Il est encore trop jeune. Il a besoin de moi. Et il aura encore besoin de moi. Et il ne fera jamais le mur. Et il est encore petit.

Marine : C'est plus un bébé. Le gosse à six ans. Il faut bien qu'il apprenne un jour à en faire. Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis venue. Aioria partira lui acheter un vélo, toi tu resteras sur le côté et tu regarderas les deux se créer un lien, et tout le monde sera content. Bon je dois aller m'entrainer. J'ai besoin de me défouler après vos bêtises. Elle sortit de là, en colère, et rejoignit son amie Shaina.

Pendant ce temps là, les deux chevaliers avaient très vite enterré la hache de guerre. A leur façon.

* * *

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	13. Cadeau et Départ

Tout d'abord, merci pour vos commentaires et ça m'a beaucoup touché de voir que vous aimé toujours cette fics même après des semaines d'absence. Et un grand merci à ma béta-lectrice et correctrice que j'adore et qui me supporte depuis plus de 6 ans de connerie et délires en tout genre, ma tigrosson à moi. Je serais et resterais ton scorpier.

Maintenant que les dédicaces ont été faites et que j'ai remercié les gens. Voici la suite ^^

* * *

**Cadeau et départ**

_Ce que vous avez manqué : Aphrodite a surpris Shura et Deathmask se rapprocher, mais c'est un malentendu bien sûr. Saga et Aioros sont enfin ensemble. Enfin je crois, sauf si Saga le rejette encore une fois. Les chevaliers d'Odin veulent sauver la belle Camus des griffes de son hypothétique futur mari. Et Aioria et Mü se sont disputés pour un vélo. Non mais je vous le jure, c'est quoi cette dispute…._

Saga avait quitté le temple du sagittaire tard dans la nuit. Aux alentours de minuit, elle entra sur la pointe des pieds dans son temple et senti la présence de sa sœur. Pensant ne faire aucun bruit, elle s'engouffra dans le salon et s'apprêta à emprunter le corridor pour enfin accéder à sa chambre, bien sûr le plus discrètement possible. Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Derrière elle la lumière s'alluma et pestant contre elle-même, elle se retourna prise sur le fait. Elle vit Rhadamanthe près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur leur magnifique jardin, et sa sœur qui était assise sur le fauteuil.

Elle grimaça, et s'avança vers sa sœur, mais elle se reprit. N'était-elle pas la grande sœur ? Elle n'avait pas de compte à rendre à qui que ce soit, de plus que faisait le juge des enfers dans leur maison ? Sa jumelle avait-elle cédée à ses avances plutôt étranges et très directes ? Ou bien il ne voulait pas la laisser seule ? C'était des questions qu'elle allait élucider en un rien de temps. Avant même qu'elle ne pose sa première question, sa sœur la devança.

Kanon : Vous avez conclu ?

Saga :…

Kanon : Fait pas cette tête, c'est une question comme une autre. Alors, t'es plus vierge ?

Saga outrée par la question de sa sœur partit dans sa chambre, Rhadamanthe trouva un soudain intérêt pour la tapisserie du salon et les rideaux. Kanon resta assise dans son fauteuil, ne sachant pas pourquoi sa sœur était partie presque en courant. Elle se retourna vers Rhada, sa réaction lui semblait des plus étranges.

Kanon : Ben quoi ? C'est une question comme une autre ? Et en plus j'attends ça depuis très longtemps. Et puis je veux…

Saga : NE TERMINE PAS TA PHRASE AUSSI NON TU RETOURNE AU CAP !

Kanon perdit ses couleurs et commença à pleurer. Avant même que le juge des enfers ne prenne sa future bien aimée dans ses bras, une tornade bleue surgit dans le salon, enleva la seconde jumelle et le congédia sans explication. Le pauvre se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée fermée bien évidemment à clé. La seule chose à faire était soit de camper devant la porte et d'attendre que l'orage passe, ou bien d'aller dormir et affronter Pandore aux aurores. Tout compte fait, il s'assit en tailleur devant la porte tout chevalier qu'il était et attendit que Kanon, ou bien sa sœur vienne lui dire de rentrer.

Dans le temple du bélier, la tempête était passée, Mü s'était glissé hors du lit pour préparer le petit déjeuné de la réconciliation. Il alla réveiller son disciple, puis la personne qui partageait sa demeure, mais aussi son lit, sa salle de bain, ses toilettes, parfois son peigne ou bien sa brosse à cheveux, cela dépendait des jours, mais aussi son journal. Mais surtout son lit. Cette personne était la seule qu'il n'arrivait pas à réveiller le matin à part en parlant de nourriture. Il ouvrit la porte doucement, réfléchit un peu et…

Mü : PAIN AU CHOCOLAT !

C'est ce qu'il cria en s'élançant sur le lit en étoile faisant bien sûr attention à ne pas se faire mal, tout en faisant en sorte que ladite personne sente bien sa présence. Il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur cette mystérieuse personne, puis sur le dos assailli par de doux baisers baveux et mal odorants. Il la repoussa bien gentiment l'intiment d'aller se laver, lui expliquant dans combien de temps le petit déjeuner allait être servi. Lorsque son bien aimé fut sous la douche, il lui expliqua qu'il devait se dépêcher de se laver car il ne lui restait pas assez de temps pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Même si cela pouvait grandement l'aider à se réveiller.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la brume et la tranquillité. C'est comme ça que le bélier aimait ses matins. Avoir un apprenti qui ne lui posait aucunes questions le matin sur son sourire bien niais et sa bonne humeur suspecte, ni sur l'attitude de son amant qui voulait à chaque fois lui prendre la main pour bien montrer à son apprenti qu'ils étaient bel et bien ensemble, et que leur histoire n'allait pas faire un flop. Une matinée où tout le monde à part le bélier était réellement réveillé. Une journée rare, mais très plaisante et bien reposante. Il finit sa tasse de thé, lava la vaisselle avec l'aide de ses précieux bonhommes qui partageaient sa vie à présent et se rendit à son temple traîné par cette personne si chère à son cœur.

En voyant « _la Chose »_ qui trônait au beau milieu du temple, Kiki se jeter dans les bras de son futur tuteur, puis à son cou pour le remercier alors qu'il n'avait rien fait. Voir son disciple monter sur cet engin de malheur, il afficha un sourire crispé, regardant la personne qui partageait à présent sa vie et qui accentua son sourire comme si c'était merveilleux. Puis se retourna vers son disciple, les doigts croisés dans le dos espérant qu'il se casse la gueule pour crier un bon coup et éliminer sa frustration. Mais cela n'arrivera pas car il y avait deux roux de soutien. Ô joie, quel bonheur, son apprenti avait enfin un vélo et apprenait à en faire avec lui. Son amant qui bomba le torse, fière de lui car il avait choisi la bonne couleur. Oui, s'il avait pu, il tuerait son compagnon sans hésiter. Mais cela n'arrivera pas car il y avait deux roux de soutien. Ô joie, quel bonheur, son apprenti avait enfin un vélo et apprenait à en faire avec lui. Son amant qui bomba le torse, fier de lui car il avait choisi la bonne couleur. Oui, s'il avait pu, il tuerait cette personne sans hésiter. Mais cela aurait été dur, car un combat de 3 ans et quelques jours, c'est fatigant. Et l'usage de poison n'aurait pas été bien vu puisqu'il est chevalier, sauf s'il demande à Aphrodite. Mais son visage se radoucit en voyant ses deux personnes chères à son cœur rire à gorge déployée et créer un vrai lien. Peut-être que le cadeau n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ?

Aioria: Tu as vu mon cœur, il l'adore. Hein j'ai bien fait de l'acheter ?

Mü : Oui mon amour, tu as bien fait. J'avais tord.

Mü se dirigea vers ses deux êtres magnifiques qui illuminaient sa vie, embrassa le front de son disciple et lui remit son casque, et se tourna vers Aioria, lui sourit et l'embrassa.

Kiki : Beurk, y a des chambres pour ça.

Mü : Va faire un tour dehors avec.

Kiki : Ouais !

Le petit bélier se précipita dans les escaliers avec son vélo tout neuf à l'assaut du sanctuaire, tandis que les deux chevaliers exploraient la cavité buccale de l'autre.

Aioria : J'ai bien fait.

Mü : Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ce cadeau. Il tombe à pic. Et il est bien pensé.

Les deux amants décidèrent après un nouvel échange buccal et de nombreuses caresses très suggestives, de partir rejoindre le petit chevalier. Après tout, il fallait bien le surveiller même s'il était au sanctuaire. Parfois le plaisir passait après les enfants, c'était ça être des parents responsables.

Aphrodite ne lâchait pas d'une semelle, plutôt d'un talon Shura. Il était persuadé que le crabe de couleur hideuse avait réussi à mettre sa pince là où il ne fallait pas. Il devait reprendre sa lutte acharnée pour enfin, oui, je dis enfin conquérir le cœur de la belle et évincer le 4ème or. Mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que la Capricorne en avait marre et qu'elle voulait rentrer chez elle en Espagne avec la permission du grand pôpe, prendre un peu de bon temps. Mais Deathmask et Aphrodite en avaient décidé autrement, c'est pourquoi ils l'attendaient tous les deux aux pieds des marches du premier temple. Eh bien oui, fallait bien qu'ils arrivent à l'intercepter avant son départ. Et comme elle était entourée des autres amazones, eh bien, c'était difficile, voir même risqué.

Quelques heures plus tôt, les filles avaient aidés Shura à faire sa valise. Et quoi de mieux que d'emporter en été de belles robes, des shorts, des débardeurs, des maillots de bain deux pièces, voir même des une pièce qui dévoilaient beaucoup de peau. Et beaucoup de lingerie à faire tomber n'importe quel homme. Elle était descendue avec une grosse valise que Milo et Aioros portaient, quelle galanterie. En arrivant au bas des marches, elle fut étonnée de voir Aphrodite et Deathmask qui l'accompagnèrent avec les autres jusqu'à l'entrée du sanctuaire.

Shura : Bon, eh bien, je vous dis à dans une semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai donné mon numéro de chambre d'hôtel, de portable. Et j'emporte mon ordinateur portable au cas où. Donc n'hésitez pas à m'appeler en cas de problème. Mais un truc urgent parce qu'aussi non, je vous tranche sans hésiter.

Une voiture vînt se garer juste derrière elle, une décapotable rouge dont une magnifique brune en sortit. Elle déposa ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et s'avança jusqu'à la bande.

Shura : Hello Stranger.

Et contre toute attente, elles s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche laissant les hommes bouche bée et les femmes admiratives. Elle se retourna vers ses compagnons et présenta sa moitié.

Shura : Alors les gars, je vous présente ma fiancée Déborah.

Déborah : Débi, c'est plus court.

Shura : Débi, voici Angelo, Aphrodite, Milo et Aioros que tu ne connaissais pas. Maintenant que tu les as tous rencontré, on pourrait dîner ensemble plus tard.

Débi : Ce serait super. Mais faudrait qu'on y aille mon cœur, si on ne veut pas rater l'avion.

Shura : Oui, tu as raison. Bon je vous laisse à la semaine prochaine !

Elles s'embrassèrent de nouveau, déposèrent la valise dans la voiture et Deathmask cru bon de parler au nom de tous les hommes présents.

Deathmask : Je peux me joindre à vous, ce pourrait être plus… mordant.

Deux regards maléfiques, une lueur malsaine dans les yeux. Une main, un pied, et le crabe se retrouva enfoncé littéralement dans la colonne de pierre la plus proche. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent l'air de rien. Vive les vacances !

Milo : Je crois que je vais prendre une douche, fait super chaud.

Camus : Je pensais à la même chose.

Kanon : Que c'est mignon, vous êtes connectés.

Aioros : Je vais préparer le dîner.

Saga : Tu as sûrement besoin d'aide, je viens.

Aioros : Quelle bonne idée !

Les chevaliers présents regardèrent Aioros et Saga qui se tenaient par la main et repartaient en direction du sanctuaire.

Kanon : Ah oui, les deux sortent enfin ensemble, ils ont dîné ensemble hier soir me laissant toute seule avec Rhadamanthe.

Kanon fit sa petite moue de petit hippocampe triste en clignant des yeux essayant d'attendrir les autres.

Aphrodite : Vous ne m'aidez pas à le sortir de là ?

Kanon : Je dois aller sur la plage, j'ai un rendez vous immanquable.

Aphrodite : Quelle solidarité. Allons, sortons le crabe de son trou.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. A la prochaine.


	14. Plan et Plans

Bonjour, désolée pour le retard, je n'ai pas d'excuse. Et bien nous voici au 14ème chapitre qui passe en rated M. Je n'ai pas grand chose à vous dire, je tiens à remercier les revieweur (je ne sais pas si ça se dit, pas grave) les followers, ça me fais plaisir de voir des personnes lire cette fics et l'apprécier avec mon esprit tout aussi farfelues avec mon humour très nul et mes prises de tête. Et aussi avec mes passages fleurs bleues... Attendez, mais je n'écris pas ce genre de chose. En tout cas, merci à tous de m'écrire et de me lire, ça me donne la force de pouvoir continuer avec vos critiques que je prends toujours au sérieux. Merci. Donc maintenant je vous laisse lire parce que je ne vais pas faire un discours comme pour le festival de Cannes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Plan et Plans **

_**Aioria est avec Mü et Kiki a eu son premier vélo ^^. Saga a menacé sa sœur pour la consoler par la suite tout en mettant Rhadamanthe à la porte. Ce dernier évite Pandore. Et à la surprise générale, Shura sort avec…une fille !? Avec qui, elle est partie en vacances en Espagne. Et Aioros a enfin le droit de mettre sa main sur la poitrine de Saga (Sans filet de sang, enfin je crois).**_

Enfin, elle était là, à ses côtés en train de feuilleter le livre de cuisine pour savoir ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se faire à dîner. Le jour tant attendu était enfin là. Aioros en rêvait depuis des semaines, que dis-je depuis des années. Même après sa mort, il en avait rêvé.

Il avait enfin le droit de poser sa main sur celle de Saga, de poser cette même main sur ses hanches délicieuses. De déposer de doux baisers dans le creux de l'épaule de sa bien-aimée. De reluquer ses seins au lieu de la regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était une victoire pour son visage qui n'allait plus être violenté. Un sourire béat de satisfaction se peignît sur son visage.

Mais une ombre vînt se loger dans son esprit. Comment allait-il faire pour se débarrasser de ce petit nuage noir qui venait obscurcir ce magnifique ciel bleu ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour qu'Aphrodite ne puisse pas élaborer son fameux antidote. La réponse se trouvait dans son frigo et plus particulièrement dans le bac à légume. Oui, Aioros aimait bien cuisiner des courgettes farcies. Cependant, ses derniers temps il n'avait eu ni l'envie, ni le temps de le faire. Mais il fallait bien qu'il en trouve pour son _ami_ du 12ème, une lueur machiavélique illumina ses prunelles, de même qu'un sourire malicieux se peignit sur son visage. Il avait un plan et savait comment il allait le mettre à exécution. De ce fait, il retourna auprès de sa belle puisqu'il aimait être à ses côtés.

Deathmask était dans son antre, son instrument à la main, il donnait de petits coups, puis de plus grands avec précision tout en disant : « Ça valait le coup, ça valait le coup !». Aphrodite était là aussi assis dans un coin. Cela faisait deux jours que le crabe n'avait pas digéré la nouvelle. Shura, une petite amie, qui avait accepté sa nouvelle condition. Décidemment, le monde ne tournait plus rond et notre cher poisson ne savait plus quoi faire. Peut être, oui peut-être que la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui était la suivante : Le faire redevenir un homme. Pour ainsi arrêter de voir Deathmask dans cette posture. C'était… affligeant.

Aphrodite : Dis, c'est le troisième que t'es en train de faire, et c'est toujours avec Shura. Tu ne peux pas changer ?

Deathmask ralentit la cadence et daigna enfin poser son regard vide sur son interlocuteur puis, il recommença son activité, mais cette fois-ci avec des gestes beaucoup plus rapides. Aphrodite épuisé par l'attitude de son ami se leva, enleva quelques mèches de son visage et sortit de la pièce laissant le crabe continuer seul comme à son habitude. Il ne parviendrait pas à attirer son attention, non pas avant qu'il ne termine ce qu'il avait commencé. Donc il monta à son temple.

Un bon bain avait été préparé, la salle d'eau avait des bougies parfumées qui embaumaient la pièce d'une douce odeur sucrée. Milo observa la salle de bain de son temple qui s'était transformée en une salle d'eau digne de ses rêves les plus fous. Il afficha un petit sourire et se mordit les lèvres.

Camus était dans la baignoire, elle avait levé une de ses magnifiques jambes hors de l'eau et faisait parcourir ses mains sur ses cuisses, puis plus bas encore dans un endroit inconnu sous l'eau. Comment résister à cette vision ? Mais il le devait. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo, prit sa brosse à dents, le dentifrice et commença le brossage. Cependant, au lieu de se regarder dans le miroir, ses yeux se perdirent dans son reflet. Sa compagne, éponge à la main faisait parcourir cette dernière sur son autre jambe et descendit jusqu'à l'intérieur des cuisses, puis qui remontait de nouveau jusqu'à son cou tout en poussant de légers soupirs d'aise. Il secoua la tête, et se baissa pour retirer la mousse qu'il avait formée avec la pâte à dents. Il ne vit pas le sourire presque conquérant que venait de faire Camus. Elle savait qu'il allait craquer.

Il se redressa et vit ses magnifiques yeux grenat se poser sur lui. Son regard était toujours aussi perçant, ses lèvres toujours aussi attirantes… Non, il devait résister puisqu'il allait la retrouver dans le lit. C'était indéniable.

Par la suite, elle replia les jambes vers elle et se pencha en avant encore et encore, laissant entrevoir un peu plus de chair. Elle attrapa le savon et commença à s'en mettre sur le bras. Mais sans le faire exprès, elle le fit tomber à nouveau dans la baignoire. Elle le retrouva apparemment entre ses jambes et le ramena d'un geste lent à elle en le pressant un peu plus fort. Puis elle le tendit à Milo.

Camus : Tu veux m'en mettre sur le dos ?

Cette petite mine boudeuse, tout simplement adorable, il avala sa salive avec difficultés. Il s'empara du savon et lui en appliqua sur tout le dos, sur les épaules. Il sentait le souffle de Camus qui venait de se retourner et de le regarder intensément. _« Merci »,_ ce mot aurait dû être banni de son vocabulaire, surtout dit de façon aussi sensuelle, dans un souffle et si bas qu'il fallait vraiment tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Sa main qui tenait le savon dérapa sur le bras de sa douce, puis elle atterrit dans l'eau. Camus prit cette dernière dans la sienne et la fit remonter jusqu'à son visage, caressant ses côtes et sa poitrine au passage. Les yeux dans les yeux, le temps ne comptait plus.

Milo lâcha le savon et se redressa, il était entré dans la baignoire sans même s'en rendre compte. Il écarta les jambes du verseau et vînt déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres tentatrices. Puis explorer un peu plus cette bouche avec sa langue. Le souffle court, il sentit les jambes de sa compagne enserrer sa taille, lui demandant par de petites contractions et de petits mouvements de bassin de se coller un peu plus à elle.

Il s'allongea du mieux qu'il put accédant à sa demande implicite. Il effleura du bout des doigts ses côtes la faisant frissonner. Elle enleva son t-shirt imbibé d'eau et le jeta sur le carrelage, le désir se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il se redressa, tout en tenant la belle dans ses bras. Elle sentit l'érection de son bellâtre se presser sur son intimité, et le fait de sentir sa main la caresser la faisait perdre pied. Elle serra un peu plus ses cuisses autour de la taille du scorpion, augmentant un peu plus la pression sur le bas-ventre de celui-ci, de même celle de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Milo interrompit le baiser et regarda sa bien-aimée. Le regard embrumé par le désir qui se faisait encore plus grandissant, il la sentit se mouvoir, de petit mouvement de bassin lent. Il continua à caresser son dos, puis déposa de légers baisers sur son cou avant de les accentuer et de mordiller cette chair tendre et si désirable.

Il descendit ses mains jusqu'aux fesses fermes et douces de sa proie et mit fin à ce petit mouvement empli de désir. Le souffle court, il la colla contre le mur et il écarta un peu plus ses jambes. Ses yeux parcoururent le corps de sa princesse. Pas aucune cicatrice, aucune imperfection, tout était parfait. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit frissonner inconsciemment Camus. Il s'approcha d'elle, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et parcourut son corps avec de baisers fiévreux, mordillant ses tétons, caressant du bout de la langue sa peau délicieuse. Il descendit jusqu'à l'objet de son désir, le titillant, le mordillant, le léchant, le suçotant.

Camus ne put se mouvoir, ses hanches étaient emprisonnées par les mains de son amant, elle ne pouvait que subir les assauts de cette bouche et de cette langue experte. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put, au départ sur le rebord de la baignoire, puis aux épaules de Milo laissant des traces d'ongles sur la peau du scorpion. Il remonta toujours avec précision et pénétra la jeune femme avec ses doigts. Elle laissa échapper un gémissement et se cambra autant qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui fit sourire le 8ème or. Puis il la fit redescendre dans l'eau et enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il portait. Toujours jambes écartées, prête à accueillir la virilité de son partenaire, elle prit en main le sexe de son compagnon et décida de lui faire plaisir. Elle lui mordilla ses tétons, caressa de sa main valide son torse. Quel doux plaisir. Il laissa échapper un soupir de bien-être, laissant sa partenaire faire ce dont elle voulait de lui.

Ceci étant fait, il inversa les positions laissant la belle venir sur lui et la pénétra avec force. Leur mouvement lent puis de plus en plus rapide fit déborder la baignoire. Ne se lâchant toujours pas du regard, ils continuèrent cette dance si sensuelle. Le souffle court, puis la libération. Elle prit son amant dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque. Il continua à lui caresser les côtes ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau et colla son front au sien. Mais pas le temps pour elle de reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait encore pénétré et entamait de nouveau ce mouvement si parfait, si délicieux.

Saga était déjà au lit. Elle avait enfilé une nuisette courte de couleur parme avec de petites broderies. Elle était aussi composée d'un string de même couleur. Elle essayait de respirer calmement pour ainsi essayer d'évacuer sa nervosité grandissante. Mais là, ce n'était pas le cas, elle commençait à avoir mal au ventre et décida d'aller boire de l'eau.

Aioros était dans la salle de bain et se brossait les dents. C'était enfin le jour tant attendu. Décidément les jours tant attendus se cumulaient. Enfin bref, il vérifia par deux fois tout ce qu'il y avait à vérifier, propreté du corps, déo, pas de chaussette aux pieds, haleine fraîche, mine correcte, pas de sourire suspect. Tout était parfait. Sauf les cheveux. Il avait gardé son bandeau sur le front. Il l'enleva et entreprit de coiffer sa tignasse, de l'ébouriffer un peu, pour se donner un petit côté négligé. Mais il sentit le cosmos de sa bien-aimée. Elle semblait un peu angoissée.

Aioros : Saga ? Tu es sûre que ça va ?

Saga : Oui, ça va…

Peut-être qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer de cette première nuit ensemble. Il ne devrait peut-être pas faire ça, peut être que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis deux jours. Mais bon, si cela devait se passer, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans sa salle de bain et un ou deux préservatifs dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Et il sortit de sa salle de bain, satisfait de lui-même.

Son ventre lui faisait mal. Elle se demandait si c'était bien normal, puis elle sentit quelque chose couler entre ses jambes. Sans le vouloir elle appela par télépathie, sa sœur à la rescousse. Bien sûr celle-ci était couchée. Puis son cosmos se dirigea vers Camus tout naturellement, vu que Marine était en mission avec Shaina depuis le départ de Shura et qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres filles dans les alentours.

Camus : Tu as un problème ? Il t'a fait mal ?

Saga : Non, mais… je les ai.

Camus :Oh… Rentre chez toi, de toute façon tu ne pourras rien faire ce soir.

Saga : C'est ce que je suis en train de faire, merde, il me parle. Je te recontacterai dès que je serais chez moi.

Camus : Ok, à plus.

Saga interrompit sa conversation télépathique avec Camus et répondit à Aioros.

Saga : Oui, ça va…

Elle se tapa la tête avec la paume de sa main. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas, elle n'allait pas pouvoir faire ce qu'elle voulait faire. Cela voulait tout simplement dire que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Elle enfila ses vêtements et s'échappa de la maison du sagittaire le plus discrètement possible, laissant le pauvre Aioros la chercher dans tout le temple avant qu'il ne comprenne qu'elle s'était enfuie.

Elle arriva chez elle, prit une douche et dû choisir le plus rapidement possible entre les deux moyens qui permettait de protéger ses vêtements contre l'afflux de sang. Puis alla réveiller sa sœur qui bien évidemment les avait eues un jour avant elle, sans même avoir pensé la prévenir. Puis elle recontacta Camus et téléphona à Aioros pour s'excuser en expliquant que sa sœur n'allait pas très bien et qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Et cela pour plusieurs jours et nuits.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. Merci de faire des reviews *W*


	15. Réponse et doutes

Bonjour, voici la suite d'expérience ratée, j'espère que vous allez aimer. ^^

* * *

_Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi Aioria et Marine ne sont plus ensemble ? Si, vous vous le demandez vraiment. Je m'en fou, ça fait partie du chapitre. NAH_

* * *

**Réponse et doutes**

Aioria était assis en train de boire sa tasse de café fumante et écoutait son frère parler de sa soirée ratée avec Saga. Selon ses dires, la soirée avait été parfaite. Dîner parfait, petit câlin sur le lit parfait, l'attente dans la salle de bain minime. Mais elle s'était enfuie et il ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'approchait plus maintenant. Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait plus ? Peut-être que… Il n'avait plus d'idée.

Et c'est tout naturellement vers son frère qu'il s'est tourné, pour trouver quelques éléments de réponses. Parce que son frère sortait avec Marine et qu'il était le mieux placé pour lui donner des conseils sur la gente féminine et il avait vu juste. Devant le mutisme de son frère, Aioros insista encore un peu pour avoir son avis sur la situation.

Aioria : Peut-être qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas, tu sais comme certains jours dans l'année.

Aioros : Comment ça, certains jours dans l'année ?

Aioria : Bon je te la fait courte. Elle a ses règles. Elle va être irritable, elle va te parler méchamment et te faire languir pendant au mieux 5 jours. Et encore, je suis gentil. Ensuite, elle va redevenir comme avant et là tu pourras l'approcher comme avant.

Aioros regarda son frère avec de grands yeux. Et il posa La question qui valait des millions.

Aioros : Est-ce que ça va avec Marine ? Vous avez l'air distant depuis un bon moment. En même temps, je n'ai jamais compris votre couple.

Aioria venait de détourner les yeux. De toute façon ce jour devait arriver. Il devait en parler à son frère, de plus les autres n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir. Alors peut-être qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où il devait réellement tourner la page sur cette relation qui l'avait fait grandir et être ce qu'il était à présent. Il regarda son frère, prit une nouvelle gorgée de café pour se donner un peu de courage.

Aioria : C'est fini. On a rompu il y a environ un an et demi. Mais on est resté en bon terme.

Aioros : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourtant, on aurait cru que…

Aioria : Non, vous croyez tous mal. C'était dur au départ, mais c'est la meilleure chose qu'on ait faite de notre vie. Ça faisait trop longtemps que ça ne marchait plus. On n'avait pas les mêmes idées, les mêmes attentes en ce qui concernait notre couple. Alors on s'est séparé.

Notre couple n'est pas un bon exemple. Nous… étions devenus un couple très libéré si tu veux. Quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble, on était presque collé l'un à l'autre, mais avec la guerre entre les chevaliers de bronze, celle des marinas, la guerre Sainte, on n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de se retrouver réellement. On se voyait, on savait qu'on était un couple, mais… On ne partageait plus grand-chose. Au bout de 4 ans, on se voyait déjà comme un vieux couple avec des enfants, voire même des petits enfants. À vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là… On a commencé à voir d'autres personnes et à envisager la possibilité d'expérimenter autre chose.

On est allé dans des clubs échangistes pour décompresser avec les autres et pour commencer, on faisait juste des plans à trois. Parfois avec une autre fille et les autres avec un autre homme, puis on est sorti chacun de notre côté. Il n'y avait pas d'amour dans ses relations éphémères, c'était juste physique.

Il nous arrivait même parfois de nous retrouver, comme un couple tout ce qu'il a de plus normal. On restait ensemble pendant des mois, en se coupant du monde et des autres. Mais à un moment tout recommençait, c'était un cercle vicieux. Quelque chose que l'on ne pouvait pas, plutôt qu'on ne voulait pas contrôler et cela dura pendant environ deux ans. J'en avais assez et voulais tout arrêter, commencer une nouvelle vie. Alors nous avons discuté, pour nous rendre compte que contre toute attente nous partagions plus ni les mêmes envies et ni les mêmes attentes. C'est à ce moment précis que nous avons su que…qu'on n'était réellement pas fait l'un pour l'autre et… Voilà. Ça ne s'est pas très bien terminé, j'avoue qu'on a essayé de se remettre ensemble. Mais, quand ça ne marche pas, ça ne marche pas, cela sert à rien de se forcer.

Aioros : Et maintenant ?

Aioria : Maintenant ? Tout va pour le mieux. Je sais qu'elle est avec personne pour le moment et je sais qu'elle trouvera quelqu'un de bien. Et que cette personne l'aimera autant que je l'ai aimée.

Aioros : Et toi ? Tu semble triste.

Aioria : C'est l'histoire de ma vie… Mais la page est définitivement tournée, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je…j'ai trouvé LA personne. Et même si on essaye d'être discret, parfois ce n'est pas évident parce que j'ai vraiment envie de faire partie de son monde et de tout faire pour m'intégrer. Mais c'est difficile, il faut apprendre à connaître l'autre. C'est une nouvelle histoire que je ne tiens pas à laisser tomber de si tôt. J'ai envie de m'investir et j'y arriverai.

Aioros : Et qui est cette personne ? Sans être indiscret.

Aioria : Ça va te surprendre, même nos parents ne sont pas au courant.

Aioros : Je m'en doute vu qu'ils m'ont demandés de tes nouvelles il y a peu de temps parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à te joindre.

Aioria : Je suis avec Mü. Et c'est vraiment du sérieux, on a appris à ce connaître et en contrepartie j'en apprends tout les jours à son sujet. Et j'aime ce que je vis.

Aioros : Et tu as réussis à t'intégrer dans la petite maisonnée ? Avec son apprenti ?

Aioria : Oui, ça va. Je m'intègre. Ça prendra du temps avant que le petit ne m'apprécie réellement et qu'il me considère comme autre chose qu'Aioria le chevalier d'or du Lion, mais c'est en bonne voie. Et puis, hier il m'a demandé si j'allais vivre avec eux. Car il adorerait ça.

Aioros : Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

Aioria : Que je n'étais pas le seul à prendre cette décision et que c'était un peu trop tôt pour que nous vivions ensemble. Ça ne fait que neuf mois que je suis avec lui, on ne va pas tout précipiter pour Kiki.

Aioros : Je comprends. Ah, mon plat à fini de cuire.

Aioria : Et tu as fais quoi ?

Aioros : Mes fameuses courgettes farcies.

Aioria : Je peux goûter ?

Aioros : Non, on ne touche pas, c'est pour Aphrodite. Et t'as fini ta tasse de café à ce que je vois. Tu peux partir de mon temple, je vais porter le plat chez Aphrodite.

Aioria : Ingrat, frère indigne, radin !

Aioros : Si tu ne veux pas qu'une de mes flèches te transperce les fesses et que tu ailles pleurer chez Mü, je te conseille de te taire.

Aioria : Mais je n'ai rien dit, lent du cerveau.

Aioros : AIORIAAAAAAAAA !

Son jeune frère s'était déjà éclipsé en rigolant. Son frère était partit, il pouvait mettre son plan « petit plat cuisiné » en route. Il mit le plat sous cloche pour qu'il ne refroidisse pas et il grimpa les marches qui le séparaient de la douzième maison. Heureusement pour lui, les deux autres maisons qu'il devait traverser étaient vides, cela lui permettait de gagner du temps et d'en finir au plus vite.

Il arriva au sanctuaire du poisson. Entra dans la demeure, regarda autour de lui, marcha sur la pointe des pieds. Rasa les murs, mais ne fit pas d'acrobaties, avec un plat chaud entre les mains ce n'est pas évident et il finit par un petit tour sur lui-même. Et c'est là qu'il trouva sa cible, dans le laboratoire. La poiscaille était occupé à mélanger deux substances visqueuses. Que devait-il faire ? S'annoncer en toussant ? Hurler ? Lui taper dans le dos ? Précédemment, la dernière solution avait été un grand succès. Mais il devait changer sa stratégie d'approche, alors il afficha un sourire démonique et prit l'initiative de faire… il se pencha en avant, faisant semblant de déraper sur le sol et atterrit contre les étagères en fer blanc, il se releva et les quelques instruments entreposés sur cette dernière, comme un microscope tombèrent malencontreusement sur le sol. Faisant un fracas de tous les dieux en se brisant à terre. Ce qui fit sursauter Aphrodite, qui laissa échapper sa fiole sur le bureau qui se mit à fondre peu à peu, laissant un trou de 10 centimètre de diamètre. Le 12ème or se retourna avec une expression qui disait clairement : _« Je vais te tuer avec mes roses, ça prendra beaucoup de temps et je prendrais mon pieds à te regarder souffrir». _Aioros ne savait pas que l'on pouvait dire autant de chose avec une expression faciale aussi laide. Il se mordit les lèvres, leva une de ses mains comme pour dire : _« je suis vraiment désolé, accepte ce plat en gage d'excuse »._

Aioros : Je te paierais un nouveau microscope plus performant.

Aphrodite le regarda d'un air méfiant et renifla l'air avec mépris.

Aphrodite : Et une nouvelle table ?

Aioros : Et une nouvelle table.

Le poisson soupira et se leva pour se planter devant son ami. Il renifla le contenu, souleva la cloche et regarda Aioros avec suspicion.

Aphrodite : C'est pour moi ? T'as mis quoi dedans ?

Aioros : Tu crois vraiment que j'étais réellement venu te voir pour t'apporter un plat cuisiné ? C'était pour le grand Pôpe et Dohko. Mais si tu ne le veux pas. De toute façon il faut que je me dépêche, il y en a deux autres qui sont en train de cuire dans le four.

Aphrodite : Et pour qui sont les deux autres ?

Aioros : Pour moi, parce que j'adore ce plat et l'autre pour mon frère.

Aphrodite prit le plat dans ses mains et afficha un petit sourire.

Aphrodite : Eh bien, pourquoi n'invites-tu pas ton frère à dîner chez toi ? Comme ça, tu ne seras pas seul à le manger. Néanmoins, je te remercie pour le dédommagement et j'espère que tu m'achèteras ce que tu as brisé le plus vite possible. D'accord ?

Aioros : Ok, c'est promis, je vais les commander dès ce soir. Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à refaire un autre aller-retour et encore désolé pour les problèmes que je t'ai causé.

Aphrodite : Ce n'est rien.

Aioros retourna à son temple. Que le poisson pouvait être bête parfois et il allait le regretter.

Aphrodite décortiqua le plat sous toutes les coutures. Après ce qui c'était passé, il fallait qu'il soit prudent. De plus, Aioros avait réussit par il ne sait quel stratagème à mettre Saga dans son lit. Raison de plus de se montrer encore plus méfiant. Il examina donc la composition du plat, qui avait l'air tout à fait correcte, rien à dire au niveau de la couleur. Il dégageait un fumet des plus exquis, pas de poison non plus dedans.

Peut être qu'il se méfiait trop de lui ? Peut être qu'il s'était trompé ? Mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Il partit donc jeter le plat à la poubelle. Mais si ce plat était destiné en réalité au Pôpe et à Dohko, il ne devait pas se méfier. De plus ce plat était réputé pour être le meilleur de tout le sanctuaire. Tout le monde tuerait pour goûter la cuisine du Sagittaire. Même après sa mort, tous salivait à chaque fois que quelqu'un parlait d'un de ses fameux plats. Et puis pourquoi s'amuserait-il à l'empoisonner ? Bien sûr… pour qu'il ne fasse pas l'antidote. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'en avait jamais goûté. Donc… Il découpa deux parts, puis une troisième et mit le reste à la poubelle. C'était un bon compromis. Il n'avait rien trouvé de suspect, par conséquent, il pouvait en manger sans crainte.

* * *

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^


	16. Mauvais jugements

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite d'expérience ratées. Je sais, vous devez tous et toutes me détester pour mes absences répétés. Mais bon, Voici la suite comme prévu, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ^^

* * *

**Mauvais jugements**

_Pour une fois il n'y avait rien de spécial dans le précédent chapitre. Comment ça c'est pas vrai. Je dois vous faire un résumé ? Pour une fois que je vous dispense du résumé. Bon ok, Big résumé, vous l'aurez voulu._

_Deathmask s'est enfermé dans son antre. Aphrodite est dégoûté et veux redonner son apparence à Shura. Il s'est fait surprendre par Aioros et se méfie de lui, mais a accepter son plat de courgette. Saga et le 9__ème__ or aurait pu, mais elle les a eu, dommage mouhahahahahahahahaha. Camus a envoyé des signaux à Milo qui est tombé carrément dedans, mais il a quand même reprit le dessus. Aioria à raconté son histoire d'amour raté avec Marine et son début d'histoire avec Mü. Il sort avec des gens qui ont des prénoms qui commencent par un M XD. Voilà, vous êtes content ? Continuons. _

Aphrodite était resté dans sont lit tout le reste de la semaine. Il aurait du se méfier. Ou bien faire plus de test sur la nourriture. Il allait le tuer, le trucider, l'écarteler, le faire souffrir encore et encore. Non, le mieux, le séparer de sa douce et belle Saga. Il se retourna dans son lit et vit Deathmask, le seul et l'unique ami qui l'avait veillé pendant toute cette période. Bien évidemment les autres chevaliers étaient venus. Même Aioros, ce traitre, ce…ce cèlera. Mais, il fut soulagé en apprenant que Dohko avait eu les mêmes symptômes que lui. Donc il s'était dit que ce n'était pas une attaque personnelle. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que Dohko n'avait pas mangé la même chose que lui. Il avait mangé des crevettes pas fraiches du tout. Mais quel importance, le plus important était de savoir qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir revoir Shura et lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Mais pour le moment, il devait retourner dans ses toilettes pour expulser, encore, ce qu'il avait avalé il y avait seulement 30 minutes.

C'était sa dernière journée en Espagne, il fallait qu'elle en profite au maximum avant de retourner au sanctuaire. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Que le levé était difficile. S'arracher de ce lit si douillet, de ses draps si doux, mais le pire était de s'éloigner de cette jeune femme. Elle passa ses doigts sur le dos de sa bien-aimée, puis se rapprocha pour se coller un peu plus contre elle.

Deborah : Quand tu me colles comme ça, c'est soit parce que tu sens que j'ai froid, soit parce que c'est l'heure pour toi de partir, ou bien c'est parce que tu as envie de le faire. Est-ce bien la dernière solution ? Parce que là, c'est vraiment difficile de le savoir. Tu n'as pas d'érection.

Shura : Je ne suis pas contre cette dernière option, mais là, c'était juste parce que j'avais envie d'être près de toi. Je ne peux pas ?

Deborah : Tu pourras l'être tout les jours, à chaque minute, et à chaque moment de notre vie.

Elles s'embrassèrent. Shura prit Debi dans ses bras et se mit à califourchon sur elle. Elle se redressa et enleva la petite nuisette couleur océan qu'elle portait. Sa compagne mit ses mains sur ses hanches et remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine, qu'elle caressa du bout des doigts faisant frissonner la guerrière. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'explorer le nouveau corps de sa compagne que Shura changea de position et se retrouva sous sa belle. Elle se redressa, lui enleva ses derniers vêtements et embrassa sa chair tout en la caressant. Elle la refit basculer et s'attaqua à sa partie intime qu'elle titilla du bout de la langue, puis avec ses doigts. Laissant échapper de petits gémissements, Deborah s'accrocha aux draps. Même en femme, elle prenait tout autant de plaisir. Est-ce que cela allait durer ?, elle ne le saurait pas. Mais ce qu'elle savait était que cette situation lui plaisait réellement.

Quelques semaines auparavant, lorsque Shura lui avait annoncé la nouvelle par téléphone de peur de la voir, elle n'en avait pas cru ses yeux, et en la revoyant dans leur café favoris, elle était retombée amoureuse d'elle. Est-ce que le coup de foudre pouvait tomber deux fois sur la même personne ? Avant elle aurait dit non, mais maintenant, elle aimait encore plus ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux, ou plutôt entre les jambes, cela dépendait de la position dans laquelle vous la voyez. Mais en tout cas, elle savait que si Shura allait redevenir un homme, peut importait, elle l'aimait, et elle l'aimerait toujours. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Alors elle se laissa allez et se cambra lorsque sa compagne pénétra ses doigts dans son intimité. Mais elle ne devait pas se laisser faire. Il fallait que sa femme puisse ressentir la même chose qu'elle. Alors contre toute attente, elle arrêta le geste de sa belle, se retourna, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'elles ressentent toutes les deux les mêmes choses et elles continuèrent à se faire plaisir jusqu'à l'extase.

Shion détestait quand Dohko était malade. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Ne pas trop le toucher, ne pas l'embrasser pour ne pas tomber malade. Rester auprès de lui, et faire en sorte que l'amour de sa vie aille bien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur des crevettes pas fraîches. En tout cas, Dohko allait mieux, c'est pour cela qu'au lieu de retourner à son bureau terminer sa paperasserie quotidienne qui de toute façon n'allait pas disparaître miraculeusement. Et si c'était possible. Il se retrouva au lit avec son amant à moitié sur lui. Il lui caressait le dos, et les cheveux, tout en lui déposant de petit baisé sur le front. Qu'il aimait ses moments de tranquillités. Surtout que sa déesse n'allait pas revenir avant deux jours avec un antidote, mais plus spécialement, il devait supporter Pandore qui menait les négociations sur le traité d'une main de maître. Tout les deux étaient farouchement campés sur leur position. Et le pauvre Rhadamanthe. Il devait arbitrer ce match décisif. Le pire c'était qu'il avait noté quelques petits regards assassins que lui lançait la sœur d'Hadès.

Dohko : Pose ta question, j'attends ça depuis que tu as arrêté de me caresser le dos.

Shion : Désolé mon cœur, je m'attelle à ma mission de caressage de ton corps d'Apollon.

Dohko : …

Shion : Peut être que… Non.

Dohko : Va droit au but.

Shion : Peut être que je devrais régler le problème entre Rhadamanthe et Pandore. Elle n'arrête pas de lui lancer des regards noirs depuis qu'elle est ici. Et puis, faudrait régler ça très vite aussi non elle va vider toutes les réserves de gâteau que j'ai réussi à sauver hier.

Dohko : Elle n'a pas touché aux brownies.

Shion : Non, mais ça ne saurait tarder. Elle a prit quand même. Elle a de grosses fesses, et elle a prit du ventre.

Dohko : Elle a prit… des fesses ?

Shion : Ou… Oh, oh.

Dohko : Tu fais bien de le dire. Je vais refaire ton « éducation ».

Dohko qui était au meilleur de sa forme, déchira les vêtements du grand pôpe et lui refit une « rééducation » très intense. Qui ne déplu en aucun cas au bélier. Il devrait même parler plus souvent des formes généreuses des femmes devant Dohko.

* * *

Et oui, vous avez compris, il faut se méfier du sagittaire qui dors en vous et des crevettes pas fraîches. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt.


	17. Sentiments contraires

_Bonjour à tous, voici le 17ème chapitre de la série. Je vous laisse lire ^^_

* * *

**Sentiments contraires**

_Aphrodite et Dohko sont tombés malades. Shura profite de son dernier jour en Espagne avec sa bien-aimée. Et Shion a remarqué la prise de poids et l'attitude de Pandore. Il a été « rééduqué » par Dohko._

La plage, un lieu calme où viennent s'échouer les vagues et se retirer. La mer, si bleu, si vaste que l'on se perdrait par plaisir, juste pour découvrir ses profondeurs si sombres, si profondes. Et rester là, au milieu et savourer enfin la paix, cette paix éternelle.

Kanon s'avança sur le sable fin et chaud de ce doux après midi. Elle laissa les vagues venir s'abattre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle ferma les yeux et huma l'air comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait sur la plage. Elle n'oubliera jamais ces années enfermées loin de son frère et dorénavant sœur au cap Sounion. Mais d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, le bruit de l'eau la calmait toujours. Alors même avec cette épreuve aussi traumatisante qui soit, elle était toujours apaisée lorsqu'elle sentait l'air marin emplir ses poumons. Ses chaussures à la main, les cheveux dans le vent, elle s'avança encore un peu laissant l'eau lui lécher ses jambes fines et douces.

Depuis peu de temps, elle commençait à s'habituer à cette présence qui se tenait près d'elle. Il est vrai, pas si proche que cela, car elle était à un distance respectable. Mais elle sentait le cosmos de Rhadamanthe être prêt de son aura, presque la toucher, se mêler, la sonder, puis se retirer juste au moment où cela devenait un peu gênant. Mais ses moments de gêne se faisaient de plus en plus rare. Elle se laissait faire, comme si c'était naturel. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Il y avait de la tension dans l'air. Elle pouvait sentir le changement de comportement du juge, presque sentir ce jeune homme se contracter, serrer sa mâchoire, froncer son sourcil.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda encore un petit moment l'horizon. Elle venait de s'apercevoir qu'elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux fesses. Elle se retourna et vit Rhadamanthe sur la plage, non sur les rochers comme à son habitude. C'était pour cela qu'elle le sentait si tendu. Il avait eu peur. Elle rejoignit la plage, lui souriant pour le rassurer, puis il reprit son poste non loin. Toujours avec cette distance.

Il s'était de nouveau apaisé, approchant son cosmos près du sien, essayant de savoir si tout allait bien. Elle referma les yeux et huma l'air iodé, pour s'apaiser à son tour. Elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, et elle voulait le faire. Elle voulait savoir s'il allait se laisser faire. Alors au moment où il se retira, elle étira son aura dorée vers le spectre et resta à la limite, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à cette expérimentation. Elle avait l'impression d'être à ses côtés, de pouvoir sentir son souffle, sa chaleur presque l'envelopper et… Cette échange prit fin brutalement. Elle ouvrit les yeux comme perdue, haletante, elle le chercha des yeux et vit Lady Pandore le dominer. C'est comme si elle voulait écraser la prestance du juge des enfers par sa seule présence. Mais aux yeux de Kanon, cette femme n'arrivait pas à la cheville du spectre.

Kanon observa cette femme qui toisait du regard Rhadamanthe qui était à genou devant elle. Elle portait une robe noire comme d'habitude avec une ombrelle assortie avec son humeur noire, elle aussi. Décidément, Kanon n'aimerait jamais cette femme qui semblait si hautaine. Elle fronça les sourcils, elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, le juge semblait si soumis. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'était approchée des deux et observait la scène tendue.

Pandore : Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ? A moi.

Rhadamanthe : J'ai agi…

Pandore : Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre parler. Faut-il que je te rappelle que tu es sous mes ordres. Que tu n'es rien sans moi. Et tu te jettes aux pieds d'une inconnue lorsque je tourne le dos.

Rhadamanthe : Ce n'est pas…

Pandore : Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, moi qui te donne tout, tu oses me traiter ainsi. Lorsque nous retournerons aux enfers, je te ferrais subir les plus atroces souffrances jamais connues que tu ramperas devant mes pieds pour me demander pardon petite vermine.

Tout en disant ses paroles, elle avait fermé son ombrelle est allait frapper le spectre avec. Même si cela ne lui ferait aucun mal grâce à son armure, ce serait son orgueil qui en prendrait un coup. Le sang de Kanon ne fit qu'un tour. Elle arrêta le geste de la jeune femme faisant flamber son cosmos. Sa voix et son corps tremblaient de rage.

Kanon : Comment osé vous lui dire ça. Celui qui vous a juré allégeance et qui vous a sauvé la vie lors de la dernière guerre Sainte. Vous n'avez aucun droit et vous ne méritez pas de l'avoir que ce soit en tant que chevalier ou en tant que compagnon. C'est vous l'ingrate, Vous n'avez pas de cœur. Et si vous en avez un, il doit être aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Elle poussa sur le côté avec force l'ombrelle et se retourna pour aider Rhadamanthe à se relever tout en lui demandant si ça allait.

Pandore : Comment ose-tu ? Toi qui l'as tué, maintenant tu essayes l'aider. Rhadamanthe tu es tombé bien bas.

Rhadamanthe : Non Madame, c'est vous qui êtes tombé bien bas par votre comportement. Kanon, allons y.

Il prit le bras de la seconde gemini et l'emmena pour la raccompagner jusqu'à son temple. Mais à peine avaient-ils fait deux pas que la sœur d'Hadès brandit son sceptre et lança une attaque contre les deux chevaliers. Kanon croyant qu'elle allait s'attaquer seulement à Rhadamanthe se mit devant le spectre et prit la charge en pleine poitrine. Le sang s'échappa des lèvres de la chevalière et fut rattraper par le juge des enfers qui cria le nom de la jeune femme. Il pressa sa main contre la poitrine de celle-ci avec le mouchoir que venait de lui tendre sa maitresse. Pandore était sous le choc. Et répétait au juge que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire. Qu'elle s'était laissée emporter. Que sa colère l'avait aveuglé. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte, des larmes collaient sur ses joues. Il intensifia son cosmos, le mêlant à celui de la guerrière. Cela permettait de limiter les dégâts et de retarder l'inévitable.

Kanon : Je savais que tu étais rapide, mais pas à ce point.

Rhadamanthe : Economise tes forces. Ne parle pas.

La respiration commençait à devenir laborieuse. Mais avec ses dernières forces, elle essuya les larmes du dragon, lui sourit et ferma les yeux.

Au même moment, Saga eut le souffle coupé, le vertige la prit et elle tomba à terre. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle mit sa main sur son cœur. C'était Kanon, elle le sentait. Elle sentait le cosmos de sa jumelle disparaitre petit à petit. Aioros la tenait et lui demandait si cela allait. Mais elle ne pouvait prononcer aucune parole. Elle se releva péniblement et sortit de son temple tout en repoussant son compagnon.

Saga : C'est Kanon, elle a besoin de moi. Il faut, elle va mal. Je dois la voir.

Aioros l'aida à marcher et la porta même sur son dos jusqu'à la plage où il vit le juge des enfers qui portait Kanon tournant le dos à Pandore les larmes aux yeux.

Pandore retient sa respiration. Cela ne pouvait être possible. Elle ne pouvait pas… Puis Rhadamanthe se redressa portant la belle dans ses bras. Il lui tourna le dos et vit Aioros et Saga approcher.

Rhadamanthe : Madame, à partir de maintenant, je ne serais plus sous vos ordres, mais sous ceux de notre seigneur bien aimé Hadès. Plus rien ne me retient auprès de vous. Notre amour qui jadis faisait battre mon cœur n'existe plus. Je retourne aux enfers soigné cette innocente dont vous avez fait couler le sang. J'espère que notre dieu et sa déesse vous pardonnera votre geste et que le traité de paix ne sera pas menacé. Mais sachez que je ne vous pardonnerais jamais. Car à présent je sais que ce n'était pas de l'amour que vous me portiez. Je ne connais pas le nom de ce sentiment et ne désir pas le connaitre. Au revoir.

Rhadamanthe s'approcha de Saga qui était descendu du dos de son compagnon et s'était approchée d'une démarche peu assuré.

Rhadamanthe : Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire en sorte que votre sœur vous revienne saine et sauve. Mais pour cela je dois partir avec elle aux enfers. Faites-moi confiance. Je la sauverais.

Saga : Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors. Vas-y. Sauve là.

Il inclina la tête et s'éloigna encore de quelques pas afin qu'ils ne soient pas aspirés aussi. De son aura divine il ouvrit un portail vers les enfers et disparu avec Kanon. Leurs cosmos disparurent par la même occasion. C'est à ce moment là que Saga se jeta sur Pandore, mais Aioros l'arrêta avant même qu'elle ne put lui asséner un premier coup. Elle s'effondra dans les bras de son bien-aimé, pleurant tout le mal qu'elle ressentait pour sa sœur. Tout ce chamboulement astral fit écho dans tout le sanctuaire. Les chevaliers d'or se précipitèrent sur le lieu du drame. Uni comme au jour où ils s'étaient sacrifiés aux murs des lamentations, ils entourèrent Saga de leur cosmos ce qui la calma petit à petit.

Shion et Dohko arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et les obligèrent à rentrer au sanctuaire. Quelques heures plus tard, la déesse Athéna arriva avec sa garde personnelle et celle d'Asgard, ils interrogèrent Pandore pendant de longues heures. A l'arrivée de Shura, Athéna prit la décision d'envoyer Mü et Shaka aux enfers afin d'avoir des nouvelles de Kanon. Saga était recluse dans son temple, allongée dans le lit de sa sœur. Aioros la regardait triste de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus que de rester à ses côtés et de la réconforter.

* * *

_Voici un chapitre tragique. Et je peux déjà vous dire que ce ne sera pas le dernier. Et oui, il faut bien les faires souffrir. Sadique? Mais qui a dit ça? Je suis d'une bonté infinitésimale XD. En tout cas, ne me taper pas T.T._


	18. remords et tristesses

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite d'expériences ratées. Je ne vais pas vous faire trop de blabla car pour le moment ce n'est pas la grande forme. En effet, l s'est passé quelque chose de grave et j'espère que la situation s'arrangera. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre.

* * *

**Remords et tristesses**

_Je ne vous le résume pas, pas la peine, trop tragique. La suite._

Pandore était assise sur son lit, Athéna était devant elle, les yeux sévères. Qu'attendait-elle pour lui faire subir mille morts. Non, avant elle attendait la confirmation de la mort de Kanon, et ensuite, oui, ensuite elle allait la torturer, l'humilier et la tuer dans d'atroce souffrance. Mais alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir mise dans un cachot ? Son cœur battait la chamade, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal et les larmes étaient sur le point de couler.

Athéna : Tu es bien sûr de vouloir ce traité ?

Pandore surprit par cette question, regarda la déesse. Comment pouvait-elle dire cela dans un moment pareil ? Elle avait commis un crime, elle devait en payer les conséquences.

Athéna : Tu voulais la paix. Ne plus voir personne aux enfers mourir ?

Pandore : Athéna quelle…

Athéna : REPOND. Je veux savoir.

Pandore : Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre encore et encore. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Je veux, si c'est ce qu'il veut, je… le traité, je veux le sauver. Je n'en peux plus.

Athéna : J'ai bien envie de te bannir sur le champ par tes sottises, essayer de tuer l'un de mes chevaliers devrait te coûter bien plus qu'une remontrance. Mais le faite que tu t'en veuilles pour ton acte et que tu désires effacer ce geste pour préserver la paix entre nos deux sanctuaires me suffit amplement. Je sais que tu t'en voudras tout au long de cette vie. Cela me satisfait.

Athéna sortit de la pièce avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Cela avait du bon d'avoir vécu comme une petite enfant gâtée. Elle pouvait agir autrement que comme les autres le pensaient. Ben quoi, la déesse Athéna ne pouvait pas toujours être belle, intelligente et avoir un bon cœur. Parfois fallait être mauvaise. Dans les bonnes circonstances.

Rhadamanthe venait d'arriver en enfer. L'odeur de mort, les cris s'élevant. Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Charon. Il devait trouver cette personne au plus vite. Celle qui pouvait empêcher ce malheur, l'empêché de le faire sombrer. Il arriva dans ses appartements, et déposa le corps inconscient de Kanon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Pas avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait réellement.

Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour en où ils s'étaient affrontés. Il avait toujours envie de revoir Kanon. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était proposé pour faire signer le traité tant attendu. De pouvoir le féliciter, lui serrer la main comme un allié et non comme un ennemi. D'apprendre à le connaitre. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à l'aimer. A aimer cette personne qui était sans aucune pudeur, solitaire, aimante, chaleureuse, digne de confiance. Parfois manipulateur. Mais ayant un grand cœur. Il voulait soigner cet être, lui prouver que l'on pouvait l'aimer quoi qu'il aurait pu faire. Ce qu'il voulait ,c'était Kanon, tout simplement. Le physique ne comptait pas, juste le cœur. Il la recouvrit avec les draps, lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et se retira. Il savait que Gordon allait garder un œil sur elle. Il avait toute sa confiance.

Il se précipita en Elysion et demanda audience auprès du seigneur Thanatos. Il attendit impatient la venu du Dieu. Lorsque le dieu de la mort entra dans la pièce, il retira son casque et s'inclina devant lui.

Thanatos : Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Rhadamanthe ne leva pas la tête. Il se contenta de baisser encore plus la tête et de serrer les poings.

Rhadamanthe : Je viens pour vous demander une faveur. Sauver un chevalier d'Athéna de la mort.

Thanatos : C'est une requête forte intéressante que tu me demandes. Sauver un de nos anciens ennemis. Et pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ?

Rhadamanthe ne pouvait en aucun cas lui dire les vraies raisons de cette requête. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de donner une réponse.

Rhadamanthe : Pour sauver le traité de paix entre les enfers et la terre.

Thanatos : Sauver… Il risque de mourir ? Si ça permet de sauver le traité… Je peux bien essayer de l'empêcher d'approcher du puits. Mais le reste, seul ton cosmos le sauvera. Tu peux disposer.

Rhadamanthe : Merci mon seigneur je…

Thanatos : Part avant que je ne change d'avis.

Rhadamanthe se releva, s'inclina et rejoignit ses appartements. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que les spectres le voyaient aussi pressé. En entrant dans la chambre, congédia Gordon et les autres spectres à ses ordres, et resta auprès de la belle. Il lui prit sa main, déploya son cosmos autour d'elle. Son cosmos l'appelait sans cesse. Il n'arrêtait pas de crier son nom, de l'attirer vers lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il ne devait pas la perdre. Pas avant de lui avoir dit ses quelques mots. Pas avant.

Saga n'avait pas bougé du lit. Elle attendait des nouvelles de Mü et de Shaka. Elle devait savoir. Elle se sentait mourir d'heure en heure. Une part d'elle s'éloignait de plus en plus. Aioria se tenait à ses côtés, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire sauf rester à ses côtés. Il l'a prit dans ses bras, mais elle essayait de le repousser mais sans succès. Il caressa ses cheveux, lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

Aioros : Je sais que tout ira bien. Rhadamanthe est un homme de confiance.

Saga : Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il lui fait. Peut-être…

Elle s'était dégagée de ses bras et le regardait avec rage, les yeux emplit de larme.

Saga : J'aurais voulu, je voudrais qu'elle le paye. Elle va…

Aioros la prit dans ses bras, lui déposa un baiser sur son front, puis sur ses lèvres. Et l'amazone éclata en sanglots. Ils s'assirent sur le sol de la chambre. Il l'a berçait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Aioros : Je sais ce que tu ressens, mais il ne faut pas penser comme ça. Concentrons-nous sur Kanon, et prions pour elle, donnons-lui de la force pour se battre et revenir auprès de nous. Auprès de sa famille.

Saga Je sais, mais… J'ai tellement peur.

Aioros : Je sais. Je suis là. Je suis sûr qu'elle ira bien. Elle est forte.

Les chevaliers d'Athéna envoyés aux enfers étaient retournés auprès des leurs afin d'expliquer la situation et de redonner un espoir à Saga. Tous retournèrent dans leur temple. L'atmosphère était tendue, mais tous priaient et envoyaient leur cosmos à Kanon, dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse leur revenir saine et sauve.

* * *

J'essayerais de répondre à vos reviews dans les prochains jours. Bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A bientôt.


	19. Surprise, Surprise

Bonsoir à tous, et oui, j'ai décidé de publier avant d'aller me coucher alors je dois avoir des reviews demain. Non je déconne. Donc voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bon le titre c'est pas vraiment ça, je les écrit quelques minutes avant de publier. Je sais ce n'est pas bien, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai pas d'idée avant. Vous avez vu, je reprends le rythme de mes parutions, même si c'est pas le même jour que la publication précédente. Au moins c'est un chapitre par semaine. Bonne lecture ^^.

* * *

**Surprise, Surprise**

Pandore_ s'en veut pour ce qu'elle a fait et Saori est devenu méchante (une première, elle n'est pas si cruche que ça en fait XD), Thanatos va aider Rhadamanthe à sauver Kanon. Et Aioros tente tant bien que mal de consoler sa bien-aimée qui se sent si seule et vide sans sa sœur._

Camus venait de sortir du temple de son compagnon. Elle portait une petite robe vert émeraude sans manche avec des bretelles fines et un petit bracelet vert émeraude que lui avait acheté, Milo il y avait des années de cela. Ses cheveux roux lâchés virevoltaient dans le vent lorsque fut arrivée aux arènes. Du haut de son promontoire, elle cherchait des yeux cet homme à la chevelure azurée qui avait toujours partagé sa vie. Elle mit sa main en visière, car le soleil la gênait et ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, sans avoir remarqué elle se mordit les lèvres devant cette vision idyllique. Milo, torse nu, la peau mate, avec des gouttelettes de sueur qui perlaient son magnifique corps d'Apollon se versant de l'eau sur sa chair, essayant de se rafraîchir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Elle crut défaillir lorsqu'il lui sourit et lui fit signe de main tout en rejetant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière. Elle se reprit, regarda tout autour d'elle et avança dans l'arène.

Apprenti : Regardez c'est Mademoiselle Camus !

Bronze : Ah par Athéna, quelle est belle.

Soldat n°1 : Princesse, acceptez cette fleur, c'est un Lys.

Camus :...euh, merci…

Elle continua son chemin sans s'en rendre compte que tous les hommes dans l'arène la fixaient et tentaient de l'approcher.

Apprenti n°1 : Venez-vous asseoir ici, j'ai nettoyé la place.

Apprenti n°2 : On ne voudrait pas que vous salissiez votre magnifique robe.

Bronze n°2 : Mais ça va pas ! Tu veux qu'elle prenne une insolation !

Soldat n°1 : Non mais, vous appelez ça, nettoyé. Venez ma dame, nous vous avons trouvé un petit coin d'ombre.

Camus n'eu pas le temps d'émettre la moindre objection, elle fut guidée vers la zone indiquée.

Non-loin de là, des apprentis s'afféraient et expulsaient tous les « manants » des gradins alentours. Ils y avaient installé une banquette de style romain d'un tissu rouge et or brodé avec un parasol que tenait un apprenti. De même, qu'une petite table basse avait été disposée non-loin avec un livre et une boisson rafraîchissante.

Camus regarda autour d'elle et vit que tous les chevaliers étaient pratiquement à ses pieds, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter peu ? Elle reprit son expression favorite, cette expression naturelle qui lui avait valu son surnom de prince des glaces, que dis-je « princesse des glaces ». De ce fait, elle s'avança et s'installa alors qu'un autre apprenti se mit à ses côtés pour l'éventer avec un éventail en plume d'autruche, comme dans l'antiquité. Elle prit le livre sur la petite table, « _Platon_ », de la philosophie pourquoi pas ? Elle tendit la main pour se saisir du verre de thé glacé au citron que l'on lui avait offert et en prit une gorgée du délicieux breuvage et remercia en souriant les chevaliers qui s'étaient pressés pour la voir.

Milo : Je vais les tuer.

Aioria : Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et puis elle a l'air de bien aimer ça Camus.

Milo : Je vais les tuer.

Aioria : Mü, je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.

Shura avait invité les autres chevaliers dans sa demeure au 10ème temple. Elle avait préparé un repas digne des rois. Avec sa petite amie Deborah qui avait passé la semaine au sanctuaire et qui essayait de s'habituer à la vie de sa « bien-aimée ». Eh oui, elle devait s'habituer à cette nouvelle vie avec la nouvelle apparence physique de son compagnon. En même temps, cela était facile, Shura n'avait pas trop changé, elle devait juste s'habituer à ce nouveau corps et aux nouvelles tentations susceptibles de l'affecter. Elle regarda donc sa « femme » préparer son dessert favori, un Brazo de Gitano.

Shura ajoutait la touche final au dessert, du sucre glace. Elle réserva le plat dans le frigo et invita Deborah à l'aider à mettre la table. Elles l'avaient installée sur la véranda que Shura avait fait construire quelques mois plus tôt. Elles allumèrent quelques lampions, purent attendre l'arrivée de leurs invités.

Les premiers à arriver étaient bien sûr Aphrodite et Deathmask. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé. Le cancer regarda le couple avec un regard assez « étrange », ce dernier s'accompagnait d'un sourire suspect comme ceux d'Aioros lorsqu'il ne sortait pas encore avec Saga. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent, attendant la remarque du siècle qui ne venait pas. Peut-être qu'il était malade ? Ou bien que le coup de la dernière fois avait suffit à le faire taire. Mais c'est Aphrodite qui parla en premier.

Aphrodite : Alors, l'Espagne ?

Deborah : Eh bien, c'était sympa. J'ai bien aimé, c'est super beau et accueillant.

Aphrodite : C'est super cool que vous ayez passé un bon moment toutes les deux.

Deborah : Oui, c'était merveilleux. Je n'oublierais jamais ce voyage. N'est ce pas chérie ?

Shura : Oui, ce voyage est à jamais gravé dans mon cœur et mon esprit mon amour.

Les deux se sourirent laissant entrevoir leur bonheur infini. Et c'est à ce moment là que Deathmask choisit de l'ouvrir.

Deathmask : Alors c'était comment la première fois ? Je pourrais me joindre à vous plus tard ? Disons… Ce soir ?

Deborah : Cela arrivera plus vite que prévu.

Le cancer fut surpris par la réponse de la compagne du capricorne. Il voulut lui demandé clarification, mais au même moment, Shura et Debi se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers le Cancer.

Deborah : DOUBLE KICK TOURNOYANT !

Shura : EXCALIBUR !

Le 4ème or se retrouva encastré dans le mur du salon. Aphrodite se tapa le front avec la paume de sa main tout en maudissant son ami. Au même moment Milo et Camus entrèrent dans la demeure, ne prêtant pas la moindre attention au crabe emmuré, ce dernier rappelant de manière ironique, les visages sur les murs de son temple.

Les autres arrivèrent un peu plus tard, enfin presque tous car il manquait toujours Kanon, qui depuis au moins deux semaines était allongée inconsciente dans un lit aux enfers et veillées par un Rhadamanthe amaigries et les traits tirés selon Mü et Shaka. Tous répondirent quand même présent après cette tragédie, même Saga. Elle était inquiète, mais essayait de ne pas trop le montrer.

Le dîner se passa normalement, les invités purent se régaler avec des plats typiquement espagnols. Puis le repas touchait à sa fin lorsque le dessert fut servi, tous discutèrent de choses et d'autres, de l'arrivée des Asgardiens, de la fin de la préparation de la potion pour leur redonner leurs apparences originelles. Shura prit son verre avec une petite cuillère et demanda le silence. Elle prit la main de sa petite amie, lui sourit et se tourna vers l'assemblée.

Shura : Chers amis, je vous ai réunis ce soir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Lorsque nous sommes partis en Espagne, Débi et moi, je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait. Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous faire plus attendre. En fin de semaine, Déborah et moi-même, nous nous sommes dits oui devant le maire de la ville où nous avons séjourné. Nous sommes mariées.

Tous restèrent bouche bée.

Deborah : Mais on pense se remarier ici, en espérant que la Déesse Athéna veuille bien procéder à notre union.

Deathmask : Ça voudra dire que nous…

Shura : Il n'y a jamais eu de nous, et si tu veux un coup d'Excalibur, tu es le bienvenu.

Deathmask : Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais dire que nous allons devoir chercher les cadeaux pour votre mariage. Pour quand c'est prévu ?

Tous regardèrent Deathmask comme s'il avait tourné sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de prendre la parole, puis se tournèrent vers Saga qui était en train d'essuyer avec la serviette de table les larmes qui s'étaient formées.

Saga : …? C'est super émouvant, elles sont jeunes mariées. Félicitations !

Tous applaudirent le couple marié et les félicitèrent comme il se devait. Ils ouvrirent le champagne et la fête se poursuivit.

Kiki devait aller dormir, son maître était parti à un dîner avec Aioria et allait rentrer tard. Un dîner d'adulte, tout ce qui avait d'ennuyant pour les enfants. Le petit bélier se faisait garder par un apprenti. La soirée n'avait rien de bien passionnant. Ils regardèrent un film, assez vieux, avec des enfants et un monstre, pour être plus précis un extraterrestre. Le film était nul au début, mais ensuite, il était devenu très intéressant, oui, très intéressant. Surtout pour un enfant de 6 ans.

Il se rendit dans son lit après avoir bu son chocolat chaud, et s'être brossé les dents. Il attendit environ une heure que l'apprenti ne fasse plus attention à lui, avant de sortir du temple le plus discrètement possible. Il descendit les marches et se rendit un peu plus loin, vers son terrain de jeux favoris : les arènes. Il prit de l'élan et s'élança dans les airs.

Le dîner terminé et les chevaliers un peu imbibés par l'alcool rentrèrent chez eux, une fois dehors, ils profitèrent d'un bon bol d'air frais que leur offrait la nuit, pour se remettre les idées en place tout en regardant le ciel afin d'admirer les étoiles et la pleine lune, ronde, parfaite et énorme. En regardant la lune de plus près, ils virent un petit garçon roux, sur un vélo rouge criant : « E.T Téléphone maison ! »

Aioria essayait de se faire tout petit pendant que son amant le fusillait du regard. Un regard qui voulait dire bien des choses, et pas les plus plaisantes. La morale de cette histoire est : Ne jamais laisser un petit Atlante doté de pouvoirs télé kinésiques avec un vélo regarder E.T.

Maintenant, les deux étaient prévenus.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Mais ne laissez jamais, je dis bien jamais Kiki avec un vélo. Maintenant vous le savez. MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA._


	20. Chagrin et Remord

_Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais dû poster la semaine dernière, mais j'ai complètement oublié. Donc, mes plus plates excuses. Comme vous allez le voir, ma beta-lectrice est revenue. Donc appréciez son travail._

* * *

**Chagrin et remord**

_Tout le sanctuaire est au pied de 'mademoiselle' Camus, Shura a quant à elle, annoncé lors d'un dîner qu'elle s'était mariée pendant son séjour en Espagne avec Deborah. Et Kiki s'est amusé à refaire la scène mythique du vélo d'E.T. _

'_Kanon : Je crois… que tout va bien. Alors pourquoi ? Je…'_

Assis dans un fauteuil placé près du lit, Rhadamanthe venait de se réveiller en sursaut. Le pauvre juge des Enfers exténué était sur le point de tomber. Il regarda l'horloge posé non loin de lui, sur la petite table basse en bois d'hêtre foncé. Il n'avait dormi que 5 minutes.

Il ne devait pas relâcher son attention, il devait se concentrer sur sa mission, sur elle. Il passa sa main sur son visage fatigué. Ces frères lui avaient proposé de prendre la relève pour que celui-ci aille prendre un peu de repos. Cette idée lui fit sourire, du repos ? Auraient-ils perdu l'esprit ? Même si son cosmos diminuait de manière inquiétante lorsqu'il veillait sur sa belle, il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser car il se sentait grandement responsable de son état. Il la sauverait coûte que coûte même si pour cela il devait y laisser la vie, cela sera en quelque sorte sa rédemption.

Son regard empli de tristesse se posa sur le visage affreusement pâle de Kanon, à peine l'avait il retrouvé qu'il allait peut être la perdre à cause de la jalousie maladive de Pandore. Il se leva humidifia un linge, l'essora et le mit sur le front de sa douce et tendre. La jeune femme avait depuis quelques jours fait une poussée de fièvre, et en raison de son état léthargique cela rendait difficile la possibilité d'émettre le moindre diagnostique. De ce fait, il essaya tout au mieux de faire baisser sa température. Il soupira et caressa la joue de Kanon.

Rhadamanthe : Pourquoi maintenant ? Je ne veux pas…

Il n'entendit même pas la porte se refermer, ni la présence qui s'approchait timidement de lui. Et ce dernier sursauta lorsqu'une main vînt se poser sur son épaule, c'était Saga. Elle avait un regard triste, mais affichait tout de même un doux petit sourire qui réconforta le spectre. Le juge baissa la tête et sans même sans rendre compte, éclata en sanglot. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Saga pour le prendre dans ses bras et essayer de le calmer.

Un peu plus tard, il se redressa et essuya ses larmes, essayant de cacher son trouble à la sœur de son amour.

Rhadamanthe : Je suis pitoyable.

Saga : Non pas du tout, il est tout à fait normal de craquer. Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en dirais rien à qui que ce soit.

Rhadamanthe : Merci.

Il se tourna vers Saga, lui fit un sourire et voulu la prendre dans ses bras mais trouva le geste très déplacé après leur échange. Alors il lui offrit son siège, qu'elle déclina poliment prenant place sur le lit aux côtés de sa jumelle.

Saga : Rhadamanthe ?

Rhadamanthe : Oui.

Saga : Je sais que tu as veillé sur ma sœur pendant presque 3 semaines, je te remercierai jamais assez pour cela, mais je pense sincèrement que tu devrais te reposer. Cela n'est pas sain pour toi et pour ton corps de d'épuiser de la sorte.

Rhadamanthe : Je ne peux pas, je ne la laisserais pas… Il est inconcevable. Je… je…

Saga : Et si elle venait à se réveiller et que toi tu n'es plus là à cause de ton obstination, comment crois-tu qu'elle réagira? Elle s'en voudra certainement toute sa vie. Je ne veux pas que vous viviez l'un et l'autre avec des regrets. Ton geste est le plus beau et le plus noble, je sais qu'elle en sera heureuse, alors repose toi. Et lorsqu'elle reviendra parmi nous, je veux qu'elle nous voie heureux et bien portant.

Rhadamanthe : Je ne veux pas ça, mais…

Saga : Tu la mets en danger et toi aussi. Je ne veux pas vous voir vous consumez et finir par mourir. Ma sœur compte énormément pour moi, et toi tu représentes beaucoup pour elle.

Rhadamanthe :…

Saga : Bien, maintenant vas te reposer, je vais prendre la relève. C'est ma sœur, pendant presque 3 semaines j'ai été écartée, je ne te laisserais pas la rendre malheureuse par ton acharnement irréfléchi. Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux. Et je serais là à t'épauler à chaque fois que tu te sentiras à bout de forces.

Devant le visage fermé de Saga et sa détermination, il ne put que se résigner. Il demanda à Valentine d'apporter tout ce dont la jumelle aurait besoin et se retira. En arrivant devant la porte de la chambre il remercia Saga et alla se coucher dans la chambre d'ami.

Aioros était resté au sanctuaire sur ordre de Saga elle-même, il comprenait qu'elle devait rester seule avec sa sœur. Mais rester avec sa sœur dans une chambre entourée de spectres, ne contribuait aucunement à le rassurer. Par conséquent, il se retrouvait à prendre le thé avec Mü et Aioria dans le 5ème temple. L'ambiance était très calme, sereine, tout pour détendre le Sagittaire très anxieux et très nerveux.

Pas de conversation, juste le silence bienfaiteur et une petite gorgée de thé au jasmin. Il respira profondément, observa sa tasse fumante, puis son frère et son compagnon. Son regard finir par s'égarer juste par-dessus l'épaule du bélier qui appréciait le savoureux parfum qui émanait de sa tasse de thé pour apercevoir dans un coin le vélo de Kiki, dont la roue avant était toute gondolée.

Aioros : Heu… il va bien Kiki ?

À ce moment Mü, qui jusqu'alors affichait un sourire clame et apaisé jeta un regard noir et destructeur à l'encontre de son amant.

Mü : Tu veux savoir comment il va ? TU VEUX VRAIMENT LE SAVOIR ! HEUREUSEMENT QU'IL VA BIEN! On a récupéré Kiki au fond du sanctuaire près de la falaise, complètement épuisé. Le pauvre, il avait eu la trouille de sa vie. Heureusement qu'on était là, je n'ose même pas imaginer l'épreuve qu'il a dû subir.

Le bélier prit par tant d'émotions se leva et quitta la pièce afin de se calmer tout en ruminant que c'était la faute de cet imbécile de Lion.

Aioros reposa la même question à son frère qui lui répondit le plus objectivement possible.

Aioria : Et bien le petit va bien, il a adoré faire comme dans le film E.T, mais bon on ne la pas retrouvé près de la falaise. C'était plutôt à quelques mètres du bord. En tout cas, Mü lui a confisqué son vélo jusqu'à nouvelle ordre.

Aioros : Comment le vélo s'est retrouvé dans cet état ?

Aioria : Mü à « malencontreusement » tordu la roue par télékinésie faisant croire au petit que c'était lui qui l'avait cassé.

Aioros : Et tu comptes le réparer quand ?

Aioria : J'ai commandé un nouveau VTT, cependant le petit ne va pas l'avoir avant très longtemps. Je ne peux pas le lui donner avant que Mü ne lève la punition.

Aioros : La punition dure combien de temps ?

Aioria : Deux semaines. Normalement. Et Saga ?

Aioros : C'est cool, on s'entend super bien. Génial. Cool.

Aioria : Je…je vois….Cool.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Saga n'était pas encore rentrée. Aioros était resté avec le couple du 5ème, Shura et Déborah préparaient leur mariage tandis que Milo et Camus étaient pelotonner dans leur couverture.

Milo caressa la joue de Camus et lui souriait. Elle mit sa main droite sur la hanche de son compagnon et l'embrassa sur le nez, puis sur la bouche. La princesse se colla au scorpion qui l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs. Il dégagea ses cheveux roux, déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et sur son épaule, il descendit sa main un peu plus bas caressant le bassin de son amour. Le jeune à la chevelure azurée se redressa un peu juste pour embrasser sa joue et elle l'arrêta lorsqu'il mit sa main près de l'objet du désir.

Camus : Tu n'as pas regardé le calendrier ?

Milo : Mais…

Camus : Pas de mais. Si tu n'en es pas sûr, va le regarder. Il est sur la porte de l'armoire de la salle de bain. Et essaye de t'en rappeler les prochaines fois. Cette semaine, on ne peut pas.

Milo : Fichu règles. Si tu étais un homme ça aurait été facile.

Camus : Même si j'étais restée un homme, je n'aurais pas accepté. J'ai mal au crâne.

Milo se retourna, boudeur remonta la couverture sur lui et s'endormit dans les bras de Camus se jurant de regarder tous les jours ce fichu calendrier.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. A bientôt._


End file.
